Proclamation
by RenzokukenofCerberus
Summary: The proverbial 3rd stage of Vandread. What will become of everyone? How will the new cohabitation idea sit with the new acquisitions? A new Captain is chosen, will they be able to defeat the new threat?R&R plz. Ch.18 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Vandread Fan Fic: Tentative title Proclamation

A few months after the mission to recruit men to live with the women of the Nirvana, the team reaches their final decisions. Bart, B.C., Duelo and Pyoro sit in the hidden Hangar 18 on the main Taraak military base and begin deliberations. 

B.C. looks at Duelo and tilts his head. " Well, who's your decision?"

Duelo smirks and looks at the commander and places his hand to his chin and motions towards the door. " I asked him to come to the meeting, to introduce himself personally commander." After that the group looks towards the entrance to the hangar and sees the man.

The man slowly marches towards the group and salutes B.C. and introduces himself. " I am Lieutenant First Class Renz Tagino. I have been affiliated with Duelo for a few years, and when he returned to Taraak and spoke of your adventures and the women of the Nirvana I was in awe, and when presented with the chance to join him I whole-heartedly accepted. I am a highly accomplished Vanguard pilot and also, I dabble a bit in 3D simulation processors."

Before B.C. can say anything a certain loud-mouthed blonde can be heard in the distance.

" I told you to report to me, so don't think your getting to pick B.C.!" With that Jura quickly walks to see the possible acquisition as Barnette and Meia slowly enter the hangar and stop in the entrance looking rather distraught.

Renz turns to see the big mouth and the two others and smirks a little bit as the blonde came closer. Once she is in earshot he says, " Well taken from your demeanor I'm guessing you'd be Jura."

After that Jura quickly turns to him and smiles. " Well you'll do, and yes, I'm the lovely and talented Jura." She says posing slightly with her right hand behind her head and her left hand on her hip. 

Renz nods and looks towards B.C., " Commander, am I approved?" B.C. quickly nods as Meia and Barnette make there way to slowly to the group and turn to address B.C.

" We are truly sorry B.C., Jura just couldn't be stopped… she has this obsession with needing a certain type of man aboard the Nirvana." Meia tells in her usual stoic manner.

" Ya, I wish she'd get off that baby kick of hers…" Mutters Barnette with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

The men just tilt their heads and shrug as B.C. waves his hand dismissively in a way to basically say all is forgiven.

" Anyway, back to what we are here for. Bart! Who is your choice?"

Bart quickly swallows one of his company's pills and smiles. " Mmm… I missed that one…" Shortly after eating the pill he hears the question and quickly responds as to not irritate B.C. any further.

" Well I kinda took the idea Duelo had and requested him to come here personally…" He laughs nervously as his candidate walks in.

The second man walks in and looks around and stares at B.C. quizzically. " You're a man? Well… umm… this is awkward…" B.C. narrows his eyes and glares at the man.

" I was undercover… so sue me. Anyway, are you going to try and sell yourself or do you want me to reject you based off of your flattering first impression" The slightly threatening and sarcastic tone returns to his voice, something the others haven't heard in a while.

A sweat drop appears on the man's head as he introduces himself. " The name is Jukkai Tijema, I am an affiliate of Bart and his parent's company. I am also interested in this venture mainly for a way to experience new things… and I've also gained a reputation at being able to fix Bart's mistakes." With those last words Barnette smiles.

" You're in! Bart is a total lame brain… if you can fix his mess ups, we will all be very grateful." She grins coyly and Bart's eyes widen.

" HEY! I resent that remark… I mean… well… damn… I got nothing…" He lowers his head and wallows in his own misery.

With that B.C. looks to Jura and sighs a bit and asks. " Well Jura, is he okay?" Jura nods and then looks around. 

" Where's Hibiki? And for that matter, where the hell is Dita? I mean I wanted to be the first one to have a baby with a man's seed. She better not be doing anything to undermine me!" Upon hearing that Renz looks at Duelo shocked and whispers.

" Duelo… children can be born through combining men and women?" Duelo nods and responds. " It is an ancient ritual called fornication. I have a few books on the process if you'd like to read up on it." Renz nods in understanding of this new knowledge. " Yes, when you get the time I'd like to see these books." After that he starts thinking to himself, 'How the hell would men and women be able to produce a child? I mean, they come from factories… are women factories? Things were so weird back on Earth.'

After the small conversation between Duelo and Renz a sudden crash is heard in the hangar. They all look around to see what the noise was, and after a small time of awkward silence and seeing nothing their eyes land on Hibiki, on top of Dita, boxes on top of Hibiki and another man standing over the two looking extremely embarrassed to even be there, let alone know Hibiki.

Bart is quick to exclaim, "HIBIKI! Can't you go anywhere without breaking something!" Hibiki slowly gets up, his hand landing on Dita's chest and she blushes, as he doesn't notice just yet. "Umm… Hibiki…" He looks down as she says that and he blushes and jumps off her quickly. " Well sheesh, you make it seem like I did it purposely… not my fault they're so big and hard to miss." Hibiki then helps Dita up as the man that came with them is just kinda standing there in shock. 

Meia then breaks the awkwardness with a plain, straight statement, " Hibiki, is that your candidate for the Nirvana?" 

Hibiki looks back at his friend and grins widely and brushes his nose a bit. "Yep, he's a good friend of mine. See we were third class citizen mechanics together. He's the only one that ever believed my crazy ideas." Hibiki laughs as he then pats the guy on his back. " Go introduce yourself to the others."

The man gradually moves forward, with a bit of reluctance and even more fear. " Ummm… well as Hibiki said I'm a mechanic and well, my name is Alexei Rhojin. And I'm very interested in how women live and what their machines are like. Your technology is of great interest to me." 

Jura looks him up and down and smirks. " Well you seem pretty level headed… and since we all have some respect for Hibiki… though it fades at times… I'd think his choice would work. Anyone disagree?" The others shake their heads as Pyoro jumps up in front of the new men and speaks to them.

" Alright, the Nirvana is very different from anywhere you've been. So be ready to listen to Captain Magno, Commander B.C. and I, Pyoro! Because Peksis likes me… and anyone that wants to do, the very cool Vandread fusion, especially Vandread Pyoro… will listen to me. OH! And no touching Pyoro 2…" he gives them all dirty looks and floats off.

After the little speech Hibiki smirks and walks up to the new guys. " Okay, just ignore Pyoro, that's what we usually do, he gets over it. Plus if he doesn't… I can always rewire him." Hibiki laughs a bit as Pyoro floats up behind him with a menacing grin on his screen. " Hibiki…" When Hibiki turns around Pyoro greets him with and electric shock wave. It hits Hibiki dead on causing him to fall with a little smoke coming from his body as Pyoro laughs. " No one messes with Pyoro." Then he floats away giggling.

"Damn… scrap metal…" Hibiki says before passing out.

" Oh not again… Hibiki, please learn to mind your tongue…" Pleads Dita as she lifts him up and looks at Meia. " We're leaving tomorrow right?" Meia nods as Dita lets out a breath and smiles. " Good… it usually takes Mr. Alien some time to wake up when things like this happen." Jukkai looks at Dita a little wide eyed.

" You mean this is a constant occurrence with him?"

Dita bites her bottom lip a bit and nods. "Mmhmm, he gets in lots of fights, and when not in his Vanguard… he usually loses."

Renz, Alexei and Jukkai all shake their heads in disbelief and wonder how exactly these people beat the harvesting Earthling.

After a couple moments of funny looks and contemplation B.C. makes a statement." Well as Meia said, we leave tomorrow. Go pack and prepare for your leave, because you'll be there for a while. Until then." B.C. salutes, in response all the soldiers salute back and they all take their leave waiting til the next day.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Inquisition

As the entirety of the group begins to exit the hangar and head off to their places to finish their preperations before leaving Jura decides to put them through her own personal gamut of questions. With that thought she jumps in front of the three new men and while landing her chest jiggles causing them to stare at her puzzled at what she wants and exactly what the use of those things are.

" Alright boys, listen to me. If one of you is going to be the… umm Duelo what's it called? Ya know the male that takes part in making the child…" She cocks her head to the side and looks around the men to see Duelo.

Duelo quirks a brow slightly as he scratches the side of his head and responds a little unsure. " Are you be thinking of the word father?"

Jura smiles and straightens her posture and looks at all the men as seductively as she can. " Yes, father. So if one of you is to be the father to my child. I need to pick the best one! So… hmm… first I want your ages, height, weight, favorite color…" The men's eyes widen in disbelief. As Barnette speaks out…

" Jura, is this necessary? I mean are you picking out vegetables or just in need of a man. Why don't you just pick one and be done with it?" after speaking Barnette places her hands on her hips and looks very bothered as she awaits Jura's response.

Jura just smiles while tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks at Barnette lovingly. " Now, Barnette, I love you and you know that. I just want to make sure my baby turns out perfect. The most amazing specimen of male and female child creation." So with that she quickly turns to the men and her eyes narrow a little and her tone becomes more demanding then persuading. " Now men… tell me!"

The men look around at each other confused as hell until Renz looks at Jukkai and shrugs. " You go first… then I'll go, and Alex, you can go last alright? Hopefully she'll be so bored or something after one or two guys that your turn would be least painful." Renz smirks as Alexei shrugs a bit and grins. " Ya that works. I'm still not comfortable around these women. This will be freakin weird." After all is said and done Jukkai steps forward and looks at Jura who seems to be holding a notepad now.

Bart notices the notepad and questions it. " Hey Jura… isn't that Paiway's notepad?" Right as the words left his mouth Jura nearly bites his head off in an almost barking manner replies.

" What's it to you? Mind your own business cue ball!" Bart slumps back and mumbles a bit as Jura glares at Jukkai. " You can start whenever you feel like it…"

Jukkai a bit taken aback, nervously looks around and then looks directly at Jura. " Umm the my name is Jukkai, I'm 23 years of age, I have O negative blood, I'm 5'8" 157lbs… umm… I like sushi and dumplings… green tea is my favorite drink… blue is a good color…"

Obviously struggling Renz cuts in. " Hey Jukkai! I think that's enough, why don't you come back so the rest of us can tell her highness what it is she wants to know." Said in an obviously sarcastic way.

As Jukkai turns to change places with Renz, Jura's eyes narrow and glare at Renz. " So you're a comedian? You enjoy defying your superiors?"

Renz quickly laughs and looks at her in a nonchalant way and replies. " Superior? What makes you superior? I mean just cause you're older then most of the crew and you can't shut your mouth doesn't make you superior… just loud and annoying." Grinning as he said that, he watches Jura's face become a very bright red as she losses her temper.

" OLD! Who are you calling old you jerk! I may be a little older but I'll have you know that Jukkai is older then I am. And…" she looks over to Dita, Meia and Barnette and asks in a softer curious tone. " Am I loud and annoying?"

Dita begins to blush as she looks around still holding up Hibiki on her shoulders. " Umm… w...well… y...you see Jura… umm…" Dita gives a pleading look towards Barnette and Meia for support as they kind of start looking around trying to get out of the situation. But, Meia looks to Dita and then over at Jura and sighs. " Jura, you do have a tendency to be very loud and bossy… and more often then not it becomes harder to tolerate your presence with every word you speak. And well…" Meia glances to Barnette as to tell her, you love her, you handle it.

Barnette receives the notion and grits her teeth and smiles nervously. " Yes Jura… it is a rather unbecoming trait that you have, but once people get to know you. You're not that abrasive… I mean… I acknowledge that you are difficult to tolerate, but I still love you. And we all appreciate what you do aboard the Nirvana but to people that don't know you… yes, I can see how they would think that." Barnette cringes a bit awaiting Jura's eruption. Yet, surprisingly it doesn't happen and Jura just looks down.

Alexei looks at Jura and then to Renz and whispers. " I really hope she doesn't kill you in your sleep for saying those things…" Renz nods and feels a small sweat drop run down the side of his head as he whispers back to Alexei. " You're not the only one…"

After a few moments of silence Jura looks up and glares at Renz. " No one… has ever said those things to me! Yet, you! A man, has the gall to insult me in front of friends and loved ones. You're straightforward… and you don't hold anything back. How dare you!" She steps closer towards Renz as his eyes stay affixed on her and everyone else awaits what will most likely be a momentous slap across his face.

Jura raises her hand as everyone closes their eyes, bracing themselves for the sound and impact about to meet Renz's face until they hear something else…

What they hear is not a smack, but a cough, followed by a spiting noise every once in a while followed by him wiping his mouth as he turns and glares at Jura.

" What was that? Some kind of female seal of doom! Am I on the verge of death?"

Jura smiles and licks her lips and grins. " Your lips taste wonderful…"

Barnette's eyes open very wide. " YOU KISSED HIM!" The pitch of her voice was enough to wake up Hibiki from his otherwise unconscious state along with opening the eyes of everyone else.

" Huh? Who died? What missed him? Are we under attack?" Dita smiles and giggles a little as she nuzzles Hibiki. " Nope Hibiki, Jura just kissed Renz.

Immediately after hearing that Hibiki busts into laughter. " Poor Renz… (laughs), Jura likes him… he's in a world of trouble." His laughter continues as the others just stare at each other not knowing what to say until Jukkai elbows Alexei in the side with a huge smirk on his face. " Well Renz was right, she found the one she wanted… so you don't even have to talk to her." Jukkai laughs a bit as Alexei lets out a sigh of relief and grins a bit. " Poor guy… who knew she wanted someone that wouldn't back down from her."

Jura continues to stand over top of Renz looking very confident and sexy, all the while he's trying to get her taste out of his mouth.

" Well Renzy wenzy, looks like you'll be the one to give me a child. It'll be a strong, confident, and very attractive child. So you better find out how to do it from Duelo soon, because I can hardly wait to have a little baby of my own." Spoken in a dreamy kind of way. All Renz can do is just looks up at her in a confused and kinda disgusted way.

" Urgh… don't go making decisions before I say it's ok. More stunts like that and I won't want to do anything with you far from throwing you off the deepest reaches of the cosmos… ugh… I'm gonna be sick…" Duelo walks over to his friend and smirks a bit.

"Renz… you have no idea what you are in store for. But we'll discuss that later… when your face isn't so green." Duelo help Renz up and takes him to the closest sick bay around as Jura runs over and hugs Barnette tightly.

" Oh Barnette… just imagine what it'll be like to have a child with a man, especially one like Renz." Jura's head is in the clouds and her voice sounds like it's there too as Barnette looks bewildered.

" Ya Jura, it'll be amazing… just amazing…" As Jura and Barnette are snuggling and Renz is walking off, Meia can't help but watch Duelo and Renz walk off towards the sick bay as she smirks and then her eyes widen, quickly followed by her shaking her head.

Hibiki and Dita see Meia's sudden odd reaction and creep over to her. They gently rest an arm on each of her shoulders and they asks. " Hey Meia… what's wrong with you?" In a very weird, curious way, even weirder cause it's in stereo from the both of them.

Meia looks at them both and shakes her head. " Nothing…" As soon as that's said she takes a step forward causing both Hibiki and Dita to lose their balance making them flail about and almost fall down. Meia then turns and looks them both straight in the eye and says rather plainly. " And I would like it please if you didn't pry." After that, she heads off in the direction of the sick bay area.

Seeing the way she's going Dita and Hibiki begin to scheme and giggle thinking they know something no one else does. But what could it be…?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Facts to Bear

Walking for about 10 minutes, for a grand total of a mile still doesn't make Renz feel any better.

" Duelo… what is her deal anyway? I mean she goes from hating you to loving you at the drop of a hat. Is she mentally sound? I mean… can you run a test or something?" Renz face contorts with any and all thoughts of her at the moment.

Duelo just laughs lightly as he places his friend on one of the hospital beds and looks at him with a bit of a smirk. " Renz… what I have gathered from Jura, is that she is a loose cannon if you will. What I mean by that is her actions are basically impossible to guess let alone control. And yes, I've tested her for a few things since I've been aboard the ship, and she's perfectly healthy. She just thinks with her emotions, not her head…" before Duelo finishes his sentence Renz cuts him off.

" And her emotions are as extreme as anything I've ever seen. That woman needs to calm down…" He sits up straight after saying that and looks at Duelo. " So what exactly is a kiss? That's what the green hair girl called it." He pauses and looks down then directly into Duelo's eyes and in a very stern and serious way he finishes what he was going to say. " Tell me straight… am I gonna die?"

Duelo's face lightens and his eye seems like it is almost smiling. " No my friend. You are nowhere near death. A kiss is a female tradition that displays affection. She basically just told you that she has chosen you to be the father of her child. That's all a kiss means. No more, no less." He places a hand on his friends shoulder and then hands him a small bottle.

" Here, these should help with the nausea and I recommend that you get used to kisses… because she'll probably smother you in them often." Renz nods as he takes the bottle of pills and slides off the bed slowly and grins at Duelo.

" Thanks man, I feel better already…" After that Duelo looks down and starts struggling for words as he then goes to a small cabinet and pulls out a book. After pulling it out, he holds it with both hands then turns to look at Renz.

" You'll be needing to read this Renz. This is a book that will explain what it is exactly that Jura wants you to do to her." After the brief explanation Duelo hands his friend the book with an oddly curious, yet nervous look on his face.

Renz slowly takes the book then notices Duelo's reaction. " Umm… what's wrong? Do I need to know something? Is it deadly? Tell me man…" Duelo sighs and opens the book to page 3 and points to the second paragraph. " Read that…"

Renz raises a brow unsure of what harm words could do as he then reads the paragraph to himself and almost drops the book.

" Nudity and insertion! What the hell! What on Earth is this act? I mean, is that even possible? Won't it hurt?" His eyes widen and a faint blush appears on his face as he throws the book onto the bed and grabs Duelo by his lab coat.

" Tell me! Will… it… umm, what happens? Does it fall off? By what means am I to do this mounting procedure. I mean… aren't there any pictures? Or a helpful direction booklet?" The conversation both odd and embarrassing leaves both men just staring at each other for a few moments as Duelo removes Renz's hands from his lab coat and pulls a magazine out of a hidden interior pocket.

" This book has many pictures and many helpful editorials on different ways to do it. I especially find the definition of a donkey punch both amusing and highly interesting." Renz gives Duelo a look as though he had 5 heads.

" What in the cosmos is a donkey punch? Do people attack animals during this act?" Duelo shakes his head and once again flips to the page and section in which it's at.

Renz reads it and smirks. " Violence? I thought it was a sensual act like the other book said… but if Jura continues her attitude I'd be more then happy to strike her." Renz and Duelo laugh a bit as Renz sees the pictures and the descriptions as he nods and looks at other pictures quizzically… but doesn't comment on it.

After about 15 minutes of Duelo pointing out interesting pages and Renz reading, Renz closes the magazine and places it inside of the first book as he nods to Duelo.

" Thank you my friend. I now kinda understand what is to be done… and I feel a little better knowing I'm not going to die because of that lip touching action, what did they call it again? A kiss? Women are odd creatures… but anyway… I must get to my residence to finish my packing. See you tomorrow Duelo." With that Renz exits the room they were in giving Duelo a slight wave as he tucks the books underneath one arm as he heads out the door.

Now unknown to Renz, and literally everyone else except for Hibiki and Dita, Meia was gradually making her way past the infirmary as her mind begins to contemplate why she felt the way she did, and why she watched Renz and Duelo head towards the infirmary from the hangar.

Due to her concentration on her thoughts Meia is unaware that she is walking towards the door to the infirmary just as Renz happened to be walking out and as the door swings open, it connects right with Meia's pretty face sending her plummeting to the ground, back first. After hitting the ground Meia lets out a groan of pain and agitation as she opens one eye to see who struck her.

Hearing the thud Meia's body made on the ground and the groan Renz looks behind the door to see a fallen Meia and he is quick to offer assistance in helping her up. He drops his books and hovers over Meia with a sweat drop upon the side of his face looking at her very apologetically.

" Umm…miss… Meia I think… are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming." Her vision starts to focus as she notices who is standing above her and her eyes widen and a faint blush can be seen across her cheeks.

" Y-yes Renz, I'm fine, I just wasn't paying attention is all. It's not your fault." She then notices him extend his hand to her to help her up. In her mind she struggles with herself to accept or reject the help of a man. But his kind expression and genuine concern allows her to drop her guard momentarily just to allow him to help her up.

His hand grasps hers and he lifts her up into a standing position. Still a little shaken by the impact of her face to the door she stumbles a bit and winds up falling against his chest almost directly into his arms as his eyes widen and he looks down at her.

" M-m-Meia… umm, are you okay?" Unsure of what to do he gently places his hands on her shoulders and stands her up in front of him and he looks into her eyes. " You want me to take you to see Duelo?"

Meia still a little dazed stares into his eyes and shakes her head. " No, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. But, thank you for your assistance…" She slowly breaks out of his grasp on her shoulders and nods to him and he smirks and nods back.

" Alright then… I guess I'll see you tomorrow… well… umm… later." With that he quickly grabs the book that he placed on the ground. Yet, because of how fast he snatched it, the magazine fell out from inside of it and almost literally in front of Meia.

By the time she noticed that he dropped his magazine he was already too far away to notify without hollering. Something Meia usually did not do, and anyway it would make her feel awkward. Really, why on Earth would a woman ever need to holler a man's name?

So she decides to hold onto the magazine until tomorrow when she next saw him. So with that she bends down and picks up the magazine instantly getting an eyeful when she saw the cover.

" What in the world is this book? It looks like a relic yet the pictures are quite graphic… why would someone carry this? And what is its purpose?" Saying that in a low tone so only she could hear she slowly heads off to a quiet place so she may relax and contemplate the need for this book.

Shortly after Meia starts walking off Hibiki and Dita pop out from behind a small bush and start smiling.

" Mr. Alien, what do you think was in the book that Meia picked up?" Dita's cute little face and big blue eyes fixed onto Hibiki eagerly awaiting an answer.

" I don't know Dita… but what ever it is, it sure has Meia flustered. And what about the book Renz had… and their conversation together. Meia didn't seem like her usual calm precise self. She seemed like…" Dita was quick to cut him off and add her cute spin to his sentence.

" Like a star struck school girl! Aww it's so cute Mr. Alien, I think Meia feels for Renz like I feel for you!" Hibiki looks at Dita as to accuse her of drug use but her brightened features and imp-esque reaction forced him to do nothing more then grin and shake his head.

" You must be kidding me? Meia isn't the type to like guys… I mean she's always so uptight around us, and heck seems like she almost loathes us. So maybe it's something else. Maybe he reminds her of someone from her past?" Hibiki shrugs after that and brushes his thumb against his nose as his eyes widen and he grins at Dita.

" Now I know why Paiway likes doing this so much. Let's continue… you follow Meia and I'll go after Renz… I really want to see what's going on."

Dita frowns a bit and looks at Hibiki looking very sad and pitiful. " But Hibiki, I want to be with you. So can we just go home and I make you dinner? You know… I was feeling like making that yummy meat and extra cheese lasagna you like so much. But if we're out…" Hibiki's eyes get big and watery as he starts dreaming about eating the lasagna and places his index finger over Dita's lips.

" Out? Who said anything about out…I'm hungry, let's go back!" Dita smiles as Hibiki begins walking at a rather brisk pace back home as Dita follows behind euphorically.

Meanwhile, Meia reaches a nice quiet area and sits beneath a tall oak tree and looks at the magazine. Her curiosity nagging at the back of her mind, urging her to find out what is inside of this book.

" Well… I suppose as long as I return it, there's no harm in reading a few pages." Meia nods and opens the pages of the magazine to a rather graphic picture, and an interesting article.

Seeing this she almost wants to close the book and throw it away but she forces herself to read the article hoping that it gives and explanation on what the use of this book is. But instead, she finds herself highly intrigued at learning all the positions and maneuvers described in the book.

" So this is how to create a child with a man? Interesting… I wonder if Jura knows how many variants and styles there are…" She places her hand to her chin and begins to think momentarily and answers her own question.

"Yes, it's only fair to show Jura this book. I mean Renz must have gotten this book as learning material for what Jura wants him to do. So she should be aware of all of these predicaments." With that Meia continues reading, as furthering her own knowledge isn't a bad thing, not to mention, she never said when she would inform Jura.

During the time when Meia was reading the book elsewhere, Renz was just arriving back at his room to finish packing and everything.

" Today… has been a weird day, I sure hope it gets better as I learn to live with women." He lets out a deep sigh as he sits on his bed and opens the other book her got from Duelo.

" Hmm… that's weird… I could have sworn I put the magazine in the book… unless…" In his mind he starts replaying the events since he got the book and places his right hand against his forehead rather forcefully as he literally just smacked himself in the head.

" Great… Meia probably has it… oh boy. I think my days will just become more complex." After a short pause to indulge his misery he throws the first book onto his suitcase and shuts the lights off.

" Maybe tomorrow won't come. Here's to hoping for a perpetual time loop, or possibly Armageddon."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Confusion

They day continues with very minor events, ranging from Jura's incessant ramblings of making a child with her newly chosen man, to Hibiki realizing no matter how good it tastes… the body has limits to what it can hold down. Either way, the day soon turns to night, and the night turns into a sort of reckoning day for some.

B.C. is the first to arrive at the launch site and he begins looking over the area, performing checks on the outside parts of the ship, right after, conducting a thorough inspection for foul play or possibly just something that doesn't look right.

As B.C. is handling the inspection, Bart and Jukkai slowly come up behind him and notice what he is doing.

Bart turns to his friend and states the obvious, " Oh, B.C. must be checking to make sure that none of the hardliners for male and female separation did anything to the ship."

Jukkai nods and smirks, " Ya I figured as much. But I must say, you worded that rather eloquently Bart. You feelin okay?" Jukkai grins as he looks at his friend in a goofy manner.

Bart grumbles a bit and rolls his eyes, " Hey, I'm intelligent, I mean who developed those butterscotch coffee pills." After saying that he stands pretty straight as to show off his prowess.

Jukkai looks as though he can barely contain his laughter, " Ya, and do you see them around anymore? They were horrible… I really didn't think you were the idiot responsible for the creation of that disgusting piece of crap you called a pill."

Bart slowly slumps down and begins wallowing a bit in self-pity, something he's grown quite accustomed to over the years. Noticing his reaction Jukkai places a hand on his friend's back and smirks.

" Cheer up, everyone stumbles a bit along the way. Just a little word of advice though… just because the things taste good alone, doesn't mean they'll taste twice as good together… got me?" He smiles a bit as Bart looks up at him and musters a smile also.

" Well you'd think that things would work like that. But no… they never can. Damn tricky tastes…" He grins and stands up straight as he sees B.C. is making his way back around to where he and Jukkai are standing. So noticing this he calls out to B.C.

" Hey B.C. we're here! Did ya miss me?" said with a big goofy grin on his face, while Jukkai is just kinda shaking his head in the background.

B.C. turns to see them and can't help but smile at Bart's dumb, yet endearing qualities.

" Well honestly… it was kind of boring having no one to scold or follow me around since we left the Nirvana." His eyes narrow a bit, more in jest then anger, and his tone is obviously sarcastic.

Bart feels a small sweat drop run down the side of his head as he looks down, but before he can apologize B.C. speaks again.

" But, no need to worry, cause I know you'll more then make up for lost time once we get back to the Nirvana." He then smiles, never truly hating Bart; he just likes to give off the cold, uncaring, stoic persona. B.C. then walks up to Bart and extends his hand to him. " Good to have you back again Bart. I haven't really talked to you since we've been back on Taraak, how about we catch dinner later today?"

Bart looks at B.C.'s hand… this is the first time B.C. has been friendly towards him, or anyone for that matter. Usually B.C. was very formal, and by the books, but this… was a new side of B.C. no one has ever seen. Perhaps the prior experiences and newfound knowledge will bring out different sides in many. Yet, there is only one way to find out…

So without much more then a moment's hesitation Bart shakes B.C.'s hand blushing a bit as he tries to talk. " D-d-di-dinner? Wi-with you? Sure… umm… that would be nice" Bart obviously still has feelings for B.C. even though he knows that B.C. is a man. But on the other hand, that also makes it more of a natural occurrence. As Bart continues to stumble around trying to gather words for a sentence Barnette and Jura approach the site. And Jura being Jura, has to make an entrance.

She walks up to the three men and tosses her hair back and states clearly, " Now when we get back to the Nirvana I want to make it painfully obvious to you all, to leave Renz and I alone. We need as much time as possible to create a child. I want that to be priority number one. Got me?" The men blink a few times and give Jura a blank, are you for real kind of stare until Barnette starts talking.

" Please listen to her, the faster she gets pregnant by a man the faster things return to… well as normal as they can get." Barnette's cute face looks as if it is begging just to have people comply.

B.C. closes his eyes, nods, and then looks directly at Barnette. " Well this is obviously hard on you, so we will try and comply as much as we possibly can. But due to the fact that both Renz and Alexei are Vanguard pilots… we will need them to get accustomed to fighting with Dreads and fusing with them incase the situation may arise. But, aside from minor things like that… he's all yours Jura." B.C. grins in a rather sly way as his gaze then shifts to Jura for the last part of his statement.

" Well I'm glad we're all settled on that. Hmm… and thinking of how wonderful making a child with him would be, I can almost imagine what a Vandread fusion with him would be like." Jura's eyes then get a bit starry as a look of disgust sweeps across Barnette's face.

" Renz this, men that, baby… fusion… what the hell is your problem Jura! Who do you love more Jura? Really? Renz or me? I've had enough of it! Why is everything always about how you look… or how you feel, I mean… GOD! You are such a pain!" barely holding back tears Barnette runs off in the opposite direction from where they approached the site as Jura, just stands still, silent, awe struck, wondering why Barnette is so upset.

Everyone remains silent and stands in place looking around, at one another… trying to figure out how to respond to this turn of events. They all know Barnette as the ability to lash out and go from sweet to horrible… almost better then Jura. But this is the first time they've ever seen her blow up at Jura.

While the others are searching for words, Alexei happens to be making his way to the launch site from the way Barnette is heading. Thinking on and off about how he's going to cope with the women and living in space he looks up to see the shuttle in the distance… and an image, approaching him, at a quick pace.

His eyes squint as he tries to make out what it is. " Is that a woman?" after a few seconds of staring he can finally make out who it is, and she, hasn't looked up since she started running. As she closes in, he tries to figure out what to say… even the simple stop is kind of hard just because she's a woman.

Right before they collide Alexei managed to get her attention. " Barnette!" all he could form was her name, but it was enough to get her to stop dead in her tracks and look up at him, her pretty eyes filled with tears as she then buries her head into his chest and holds onto him tightly.

" Oh Alexei… Jura… she doesn't care about me. She's only obsessed with Renz. What's so wrong with me?" Slightly muffled but understandable through his shirt as he searches to find words. Unaware of why she's just opening up to him and why her being so close doesn't feel wrong to him, just weird… very, very weird.

"Well… it seems like she wants a child with a man. And… well… you're not a man."

Barnette looks up into his eyes her own still filled with tears as she sniffles a bit before speaking. " But… that never mattered before. Alexei… this will sound weird… but please answer." After a slight pause she finishes, " Do you think I'm pretty?"

A slight 'eep' can be heard from his mouth, as his face then turns a shade of red that can't even be matched by Dita's hair color. " P-p-pretty? Umm… well, I guess you aren't bad looking, for a woman that is."

Barnette smiles, and almost as if it's a female reaction to joy she quickly kisses Alexei on the lips. Realizing that she's kissing a man, she backs up a little as her eyes seem to smile and she blushes a little.

" Thank you Alexei… and now I can see why Jura talked about kissing Renz so much." She smiles brightly and takes his hand. " Let's go… before we're late." Alexei, in a state of shocked and confused, the likes that no man has ever experienced before, takes her hand and follows. The group is still standing around the shuttle at a loss for words aside from basic comments about the day, or about someone's outfit, notices Barnette and Alexei approaching together.

" Well… that's an unexpected pairing…" Bart says rather plainly in a dazed sort of manner. Seeing the new pair arrive, Jura walks up to Barnette and glares at her.

" What's this Barnette?"

Barnette smiles as she kisses Alexei on the cheek. " Oh… nothing. What? You think you're the only one that likes men Jura?" Barnette gets a mischievous but very attractive look on her face. The entire time though, Alexei is just standing there, blank stare, and stiff posture, looking much like a zombie. Overcome with the happenings of the past few moments Alexei just, in a sense, shut down to process the information.

Jura's face contorts in a malicious… not very attractive way as she quickly turns on her heel in a huff and walks back towards the shuttle.

Alexei finally starting to come back to the real world smirks as he catches Jura's frustrated exit and says, " Serves her right, you constantly cover for her, and she just treats you in a rather hot and cold manner." Barnette looks up at Alexei and smiles.

" Ya know, for a man, you're pretty sweet and caring. Not like Renz at all. And you know what? I really like that." She smiles and nuzzles Alexei a little. Alexei is still highly confused by what all of these reactions mean, but, he doesn't mind them, in fact, he enjoys them… so, no complaints from him.

While all of that is going on Duelo and Renz begin making there way towards the ship as they just happen to run into Meia along the way. Meia, still holding the magazine looks up and sees Renz and begins to blush as Renz gets a bit of an embarrassed look on his face as she approaches the two men.

" Renz… I believe this is yours…" She says in a rather shaky, shy, unsure way as she holds the magazine out to him.

Before Renz can grab it Duelo notices what book it is and grins. " Now Renz… I thought you were studying for Jura, what would urge you to share your knowledge with Meia?" Duelo gives his friend a cunning and suspicious look as Renz grumbles a bit and slowly takes the magazine from Meia.

" Thank you Meia." He manages to say that in a straight, unwavering way. Which is odd, because to Renz, Meia is the most attractive of the women he's met so far. So the entire event was weird, yet satisfying. But before continuing any conversation, let alone thoughts with Meia involved, he addresses what Duelo said.

" It fell out of the other book when we accidentally collided shortly after I saw you yesterday." Duelo smirks to this knowledge as Meia then speaks.

" Oh, well, it's an interesting book Duelo. Would you… perhaps, have any more? The entire action really intrigues me. For I still don't see how men and women got along, let alone procreated long ago." Both Renz and Duelo react in a fairly shocked way to Meia's statement as Duelo scratches the back of his head and nods.

" Well, yes, I have a few back in my room on the Nirvana, Parfait and Paiway were interested in the act themselves… so when I left I told them where to find the books. So I'll be sure to get you one or two Meia." Duelo nods and looks at his watch and smirks. " Well I have to hurry to the site, you two know where it is right?" Meia and Renz nod as Duelo smiles, obviously setting them up, because even though he's not an expert on male and female mating procedures, he can tell they have an unusual energy together. " Then you don't need my guidance, and can get there together. See you both later." Duelo walks off as Meia and Renz are left standing there pondering what exactly urged Duelo to run off like that.

Renz, in his normal way, breaks the silence with an interesting remark. Cause even though she's a woman, he needs to learn how to talk to them. And what better chance then now. " So, what was your favorite description?" He looks directly at her, and her beautiful emerald eyes looks at him intrigued and unsure but she answers him anyway.

" Well honestly, the number description… I think it was called sixty-nine, because it seemed to be enjoyable to both the man and the woman. What about you?" She tilts her head a bit as they resume walking towards the launch site.

Renz smiles and nods slightly, " Ya that is an interesting one… but then again, I didn't get to read as much of it as you did." He smirks as he eyes shift over to her. And before anything else can be said, all too familiar voices interrupt them.

" Well I didn't expect to see you guys together. Jura's not gonna like that." Hibiki grins after he said that as Dita stays comfortably next to Hibiki grinning and making curious faces over towards Renz and Meia.

Renz shakes his head and groans," Here we go…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Back to the Start

Meia is quick to explain the situation to Hibiki. " This is no more then a coincidental run in. Duelo had urgent business to take care of at the launch site and Renz and I just decided to talk. I mean, we'll be forced to cohabitate… we should be comfortable talking to the opposite race."

Renz scratches his cheek and says rather plainly, " Sex…" After his one word comment Dita, Hibiki and Meia all respond in unison with a, " WHAT!"

Renz's eyes widen as he shakes his head and waves his hands in front of him. " No no, hold on. I didn't mean sex as in the slang term for fornication… I meant sex as in gender. Male and female are not races… they are genders… also known as sexes. Well at least that's what the book says… and why would the book lie?"

Meia tilts her head and smirks a little as she then nods, " Ya, that would make sense about the application that was at the back of the magazine. It asked for, your name, and then sex and it had male or female, not yes or no. So I see what it meant now. It wanted to know if you were male or female, not if you were in need of fornication, it all makes sense."

Dita and Hibiki look at Meia and Renz as if they are speaking a language they don't understand. So Hibiki says something dumb, as usual, " So there was a sex application in a book? How did they send you your order?" Dita shakes her head and tries to correct him.

" No they didn't send it, you had to explain what you were so they new what you were looking for. It was probably a way to find out who did it more often." Dita smiles proud of herself thinking she was right.

Meia and Renz shake their heads and look at one another and take the respecting member of their sex to the side and explain it in a very fast, concise kind of way.

After a few seconds Dita screeches and Hibiki's face starts to tick, as his stare is as blank as it is stupid.

When the description and reaction period is over, both pairs of people return to where they were at the beginning of this conversation.

Renz and Meia look at each other and smirk as they say together, while switching their gazes from one another to Dita and Hibiki, " Do you both understand now?"

Dita blushes and looks at Hibiki and then back at Meia and Renz, " So… men and women are two types of genders, or sexes, not races. Okay… I think I got it. What about you Mr. Alien?"

Hibiki's face is still blank and lost as he just starts mumbling, " Sex… Dita… insertion, screaming, genders…" Everyone gives Hibiki a weird look as Renz then walks up to Hibiki and smacks him upside the head.

" Is your brain fixed now?" Renz looks at him as if to convict him of a serious crime.

After the strike Hibiki shakes his head and blinks a few times looking up at Renz with a slightly glazed over appearance on his face. " Ya, everything's fine… but… I want to read that book man."

Dita smiles and runs over wrapping Hibiki up in an enormous hug as she looks into his eyes, her own sparkling as she asks him very sweetly and quietly, " Mr. Alien, do you want to make a baby? Is that why you're curious?"

Hibiki's face turns red and his eyes widen as he starts to holler, " MAKE A BABY? No way, I don't want no kid. I mean you're not gonna go all Jura on me now and start whining that you want a baby, now are you?" He cringes bracing himself incase she says she is.

Dita looks down, her cheeks slightly flushed as she smiles, " No Hibiki, I was just curious. I mean, I like hanging out with you a lot, and I wouldn't mind having a baby, but I know it's hard enough just to get you to snuggle with me, let alone make a child. So I'll be patient." Dita then looks up, her big blue eyes gaze deeply into Hibiki's, as Hibiki can't help but smile.

" Thanks Dita, I'm happy that you aren't upset with me." As Hibiki and Dita are kind of having a moment, Renz raises a brow and shakes his head.

" You know, we have a shuttle to catch… as nice as it may be watching you two be sickeningly romantic, we have to go." After the statement, Renz rolls his eyes and begins walking towards the launch site.

Seeing that Renz is leaving Meia is quick to speak, " Yes, it would be improper for us to be late. I mean, we wouldn't want to upset B.C. and the rest of the crew, now would we?" she then turns to follow Renz once she was done speaking.

Dita and Hibiki go from staring at one another in a cute kind of loving way, to blinking and looking around, seeing Renz and Meia a good 500 meters away.

" Hey guys! Hold up!" scream Hibiki as he starts chasing after them. Dita then follows after Hibiki and the others with a little bit of an embarrassed look on her face.

Meanwhile back at the launch site, Barnette is cuddled up against Alexei talking to him about life aboard the Nirvana and how she could board with Alexei if Jura is so intent on having private time with Renz.

And on the opposite side of them is Jura talking to Duelo, who only arrived a few minutes ago, but Jura knows he was giving Renz pointers.

" So, is he ready to give me a child?" she asks in a cold, nearly demanding manner.

Duelo sighs a bit and stares directly at Jura, " I guess as ready as he will be. Books can only tell a person so much. But aside from that, why is Barnette being affectionate with Alexei?"

Jura's face contorts into one of hatred or even loathing when Barnette's name was spoken. " She has taken a liking to men, because she thinks I don't care about her. And if she wants to feel that way, fine, I don't care… I have Renz."

Duelo nods and looks over to observe Barnette's interaction with Alexei. " She seems much more affectionate with him then she ever was with you Jura. I've noticed, that women tend to release more of their emotions in the presence of men. Especially ones they have a liking towards. Think of Dita and Hibiki for example." After saying that he glances back at Jura to see that it looks as if she is almost crying or already has been.

" Jura, are you alright?" he says inquisitively.

Jura throws her hair back and straightens her stance. " Of course I am, all I need is Renz and his wonderful male self. Barnette is nothing to me, she has no effect on me, Barnette who?" confident in her own reply she walks away a few meters and awaits Renz's arrival.

Duelo, not buying her statement half-heartedly smirks and shakes his head and says under his breath, " When will she learn…"

Shortly following the small conversation between Duelo and Jura the freaky foursome of Dita, Hibiki, Renz and Meia finally come into view for the people at the site.

Jura lets out an elated screech as she sees Renz in the distance but then she sees what he is closest to. " Renzy wenzy! What in the world are you doing with Meia? Renzy poo!" With that last odd pet name she comes careening towards the group and literally slams into Renz wrapping her arms around him, snuggling him a covering his face in kisses.

Meia's eyes widen as she feels her face get flush and her anger rising a little, but she's not really sure why. Dita sees Meia and smiles as she tugs at her hand. " Meia, can we talk really quick?"

Meia shrugs and allows herself to be tugged in one direction by Dita as Hibiki kinda watches them walk off for girl talk And seeing Jura and Renz in that awkward interaction moment, he just sort of drifts towards the others at the launch site to get away from all the weirdness.

As Dita gets Meia a safe distance away from Jura she smiles and her big blue eyes stare very curiously at Meia. " You like Renz. I can tell, your face got angry and red just like mine used to do around Misty. I'm right ain't I?" Meia, a little thrown off by the comment looks down to the ground, her cheeks turning a faint shade of crimson as she looks up at Dita.

" Yes, but, he's Jura's… and there's nothing I can do about it. But don't tell anyone please Dita. He's really nice to talk to, and he's one of the few people I think I could actually call a friend." Her eyes focus on Dita's looking much softer, and more emotional then usual.

Dita smiles and giggles a little as she looks over at Jura and speaks to Meia, just not looking towards her, " I don't think Renz really likes Jura. I think he might just want to give her a baby, and hope she leaves him alone." Dita giggles a little more as she looks Meia directly in her eyes and gets this big cute grin on her face, " To be honest… if Renz was Hibiki… I'd say Jura was Misty and you are me." She smiles hoping that cheered Meia up a little.

Meia looks at Dita funny and shakes her head, " No Dita, I think you're wrong. Even if Renz does like me more, there's no way I'm you. I'm not nearly as happy and bubbly." Meia smiles as Dita gives her a tight kind of cuddly hug and whispers. " Don't worry, you'll get him."

Meia blushes a little as Dita holds a finger up to her own lips and winks, " It'll be our secret, Mr. Alien wouldn't understand anyway." Meia nods and lets a small smirk spread across her lips, " Okay Dita, our secret."

B.C. begins his little warning speech, as they are almost ready to board the shuttle. " Alright, I hope everyone has what they need, because after we board we are not returning to Taraak for quite some time. The time frame for this experiment has not been finalized, so I trust you will all get along, and learn to live in harmony with one another." B.C. takes the time to scan all the bodies at the launch site to make sure none have been forgotten. After thinking for a brief moment B.C. states, " Well… everyone is here except for Pyoro, does anyone know where he flew off too after the introductions?"

Just then the shuttle door opens and Pyoro is hovering there looking at everyone. " You see… I thought I'd get a head start. NOW HURRY UP! Pyoro 2 misses his daddy!" Pyoro then hovers off into the ship somewhere as the others stare blankly at the doorway.

Shrugging slightly and jumping up into the ship Hibiki grins and looks at everyone else. " Now come on people, lets get moving, we don't wanna keep the old lady waiting." He laughs a bit as he walks into the ship and out of sight.

" HIBIKI! Wait for me!" Dita then quickly follows Hibiki into the ship to search for him.

Everyone else follows in due time, most under their own power, with the exception of Renz. Jura's grasp on him is tighter then that of a boa constrictor, and to his belief… she may even be more deadly then one. So she winds up literally dragging him in, not because he doesn't want to go, but his head is kind of stuck between her arm and her chest, so movement is a little limited.

They all board the shuttle eventually, and shortly after they are in, the door closes and the engines start up.

" Okay Bart, you know where we're going, so get a move on it." B.C. commands this in a stern yet personable kind of way.

Bart grins and nods, " Here we go. Nirvana here we come!"

B.C. smiles and sits down in the Captain's chair and looks at the screen, " The Nirvana… where this all began." He chuckles a bit and adds to his sentence, " Well, looks like we are going back to the start of all this. I wonder what's in store for us this time around?" After that B.C. does a quick check to all the people aboard and then counts the minutes until they return.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Here We Go Again

After no more then ten minutes the shuttle attaches to the now legendary pirate ship Nirvana. After the shuttle joins, the passengers begin to disembark in a very routine manner greeted by the sight of Magno waiting patiently in the docking bay area looking less then pleased. As soon as B.C. makes his way to the top of the ramp he is met with an uncharacteristically straightforward Captain.

" B.C. I take it you recovered that escape pod Jura, Meia and Barnette hijacked a few days ago." Magno's eyes narrow and look quite serious as B.C.'s face is overcome with a look of shear amazement. While at the same time in the background the three responsible are just kind of looking around hoping no one confronts them about it.

" Captain… I'm really not sure what you're talking about…" Almost immediately after B.C. finishes his sentence Magno continues.

" What? Did you think they took their Dreads down? Or do you think that they decided to take a little stroll through space and explore the scenery of Taarak just because they could?" B.C. unable to argue with that kind of logic, just hangs his head a bit and shrugs in embarrassment.

" Well… Captain… I honestly never thought about it. It reminded me of day to day events on the Nirvana… so the familiarity of it all left me a little dull witted I suppose, I apologize." Magno smiles and nods at B.C.'s statement.

" I thought just as much… so I had Parfait start forging a new escape pod from the scraps of metal we have lying about. Speaking of Parfait… Duelo, if you could assist her, I think she'd be overjoyed." B.C. lets out a sigh of relief after Magno forgave his indiscretion but Duelo's reaction was anything and everything far from relief.

" If you don't mind me asking Captain… why do you think she would enjoy my assistance?" Magno rolls her eyes and says gruffly.

" You know, for a smart man you're pretty stupid sometimes. I thought you of all people would realize she has designs for you. And I'm not talking floor plans here…" She says that last part with a smile and a bit of a chuckle in her voice as Duelo nods and understands.

" I understand… I will go off to assist her right away. I take it she's where she usually is?" Magno nods and Duelo heads off to meet with Parfait leaving Renz in a sort of awkward position without a familiar face to show him around.

Unaware to Renz though he and Meia were standing very close to one another and Magno, even though old, is anything but slow and reads this rather quickly.

" Meia, I would like you to show Renz around the ship, Barnette you take Alexei and Jura, Jukkai is yours to escort." Meia blushes as she nods and turns to Renz.

" Well, no better time then now to start. I'll show you your room first… then we'll go from there so it's a little easier to navigate…" A few seconds of awkward silence, she sharply turns on her heel and heads down the boarding ramp and begins walking towards the area they were just discussing. Renz on the other hand stops just to watch her walk and admire the rear view for a moment or two before realizing he should follow her or he'll be lost. So he quickens his pace and catches up to Meia walking in stride with her taking in the sites of the ship.

Barnette smiles after hearing Alexei is assigned to her as she grabs his arm playfully and grins. " Let's check out the kitchen first… I'm kind of hungry and I bet you could use a nice home cooked meal that isn't a pill." She grins and tugs at Alexei's arm until he gives in and moves. All the while thinking to himself, " She's bossy, and a little abrasive but… cute."

Jura on the other hand watches Meia walk off with her Renz and Barnette being close with Alexei causes her to clench her teeth and her eyes would be spitting fire if it were humanly possible. Jukkai seeing this tries to lighten the moment… or at least divert her attention and speaks up. " So being that you're the most beautiful of the women on the ship, you must have the most interesting spot of all to show me." Jukkai, is a man that knows when to pick his battles and what to say during nearly all of them, and he has indeed scored himself a point here.

Jura spins around and smiles, " Ya know? You're right; I'll show you a special place. Why don't we start with my room! " Meia and Renz were right at the end of the docking bay and Barnette and Alexei were right off the ramp when Jura said that last part… which was screamed loud enough for the whole ship to probably hear it.

Jura tilts her head high and smiles as she takes Jukkai's hand and walks down the ramp. Passing the dumbfounded pair of Barnette and Alexei in stride as she looks ahead towards Meia and Renz, who did stop momentarily… but turn and walk off together. Jura's right eye twitches a bit as she sees this but somehow maintains her cool as she walks past Magno, who doesn't seem shocked, or anything, she just stands there as if to say, 'what else should be expected of Jura, the almighty diva'.

While all of this is going on Bart is just standing at the top of the ramp next to B.C. awaiting some sort of order as he hears a scream from the shuttle. " … the hell?" Right after getting those words out of his mouth, Bart is slammed into by Pyoro causing them to fall and roll down the ramp, Pyoro winding up on top of Bart as Bart's eyes are swirled and dizzy with Pyoro looking around frantically.

" I feel asleep in the shuttle!" His eyes narrow a little and look at Magno… " Yes… I know the trip was only a few minutes… but I bore easily… so don't go there. Just tell me where Pyoro 2 is!" Magno raises a brow and then smirks.

" Oh you mean Kalluah?" She smiles purposely-baiting Pyoro into getting bothered. 

" Her name is PYORO 2! So tell me where she is! I am her daddy after all! I demand to see her!" Pyoro's screen is red and his eyes are flaring as Magno slowly points towards the door and grins.

" Out the door…" Pyoro's eyes begin to flinch as he mutters something about humans having a shorter life span then robots all while he is flying off out the door in search of Kalluah.

With Bart still dazed on the floor, and B.C. a little lost as in what to say or do Dita and Hibiki stroll slowly to the top of the ramp.

" See Dita, this is why I take my time doing things. Sure we miss the drama… but then again… neither of us end up like Bart." Hibiki snickers and points towards Bart who is still on the floor. Dita just smiles slightly and nods in agreement that Hibiki's tactics seem to have worked this time.

Magno smiles widely seeing the two once again and speaks, " Well kid, I take it you've adjusted to Dita?"

Hibiki brushes his nose a bit and grins, " Of course, she's not too bad company once she calms down. Plus she's a great cook." He smiles as Dita quickly hugs him.

" Oh Mr. Alien! I'm soo happy you don't hate me, or feel funny around me anymore!" Dita nuzzles Hibiki's neck a little as Hibiki half- heartedly returns the hug still feeling awkward about affection.

" Now let's just hope you're less impulsive and less of a brat too…" Magno chimes in to set the tone back to where they left off.

Hibiki and Dita both smile and walk down the ramp passing the dazed Bart and still awe struck Alexei and Barnette, stopping right in front of Magno.

" I'll guess we'll have to see about that one. But it's nice to see you too old lady." Hibiki smiles and Magno returns the smile and coughs a little as she then motions towards the door.

" You two go get comfortable… we changed Dita's room into a double for both you and her. So this way, you're forced to go to Dita's room, and you get more personal time together."

Dita hears the news and quickly runs off towards her room screaming happily. " Come on Hibiki! I want to see our room!" Hibiki laughs slightly as he nods to Magno as to say thank you and then goes off with Dita.

After a few moments of reflective bliss B.C. walks down the ramp and smacks Bart a few times to wake him up, B.C. then looks directly at Barnette. " Wake up out of your daze and go escort Alexei!" The words are barked at Barnette in an all too familiar way.

Barnette and Alexei blink a few times as Barnette feels a little embarrassed and nods, " S-s-sorry B.C. I don't know what came over me." She takes Alexei's right hand as they then walk off. Whilst Barnette thinks to herself, " Who the hell does Jura think she is? I'm only doing this to get back at her. Sure Alexei's nice… and probably the best male I've ever met… but I still don't feel for him the way I feel for Jura. I just… can't believe her!" She visibly huffs as they're walking but Alexei doesn't comment, just takes it as a sign to not try and piss her off.

Leaving only three people left in the hangar Bart slowly stumbles back to his feet and leans on B.C. grinning as though he were drunk. " You smell nice…" B.C.'s eyes widen as he gives Bart a quick and hard slap across the face as Bart blinks and rubs his cheek and smirks.

" Thanks… I needed that. Ya know, for such a small robot he sure can tackle hard." B.C. and Magno both laugh slightly as Magno turns and starts heading out. Seeing this B.C. asks…

"What would you like us to do Captain?" Magno smiles and while walking replies. " Well you both know the ship… but do you know each other? Perhaps you two should just catch up." With those words Magno walks out towards the bridge leaving B.C. just standing there blushing a bit because he's unsure how she meant that.

Bart the places his hand on B.C.'s shoulder and smirks. " How about we do that dinner you promised me? I'm kinda hungry and that way we can satisfy Magno's orders." Bart's eyes are warm and his smile is gentle forcing B.C. too chuckle and nod.

" Sure… I did promise you one… so why not. Let's go get dinner Bart…" With that the two smile at each other and right before walking out Bart offers B.C. his arm in the very gentlemanly way.

" It's only proper that I show a lady respect… or at least that's what the book said… and with those things on your chest, you defiantly look like a lady." Bart grins playfully as B.C. smiles and places his arm inside of Bart's as they walk out arm in arm, feeling comfortable and oddly at ease.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reservation

While B.C. and Bart are walking off arm in arm the other pairings are also making their ways about the ship, in well, rather unique ways. Jura and Jukkai have stopped in Jura's room, and she is going off into her closet to show him the various styles of lingerie that she has.

" So Jukkai, what's your favorite color?" she smiles coyly while tilting her head looking at him in a rather odd way.

Jukkai on the other hand in still a little perplexed why they are here and why she's looking into outfits that cover much less of her body, but he takes the question in stride. " Umm… well… blue's nice…"

Jura smiles and jumps up a bit, " Great! I have a cute little blue outfit right here… I'll be right back…" Jura then goes off behind a changing screen and begins to place on the outfit… and nothing more. Jukkai on the other hand is watching Jura's silhouette and smiling like a moron, finding himself enjoying this quite a bit.

After slipping it on Jura peaks her head around and grins. " You ready to see Jukkai?" Almost as if it were an unconscious reaction Jukkai nods his head quickly with a stupid ecstatic look plastered on his face. Seeing his face Jura knows he's enjoying himself so she slowly walks out from behind the screen bending over looking into his eyes, her breasts are very nearly falling out of the top.

" You like what you see?" Jura smiles slyly while Jukkai's eyes widen and he starts to get a nosebleed and mutters, " Uh—umm—mmhmmm…" With those last few words he fall backwards nose still bleeding and now seemingly unconscious.

Jura looks down at him and huffs a bit, " Dammit! Where's Renz? I read that this type of outfit is supposed to turn a male on and make him WANT to make a baby. But no… of course not." With that she gets her usual outfit back on and leaves Jukkai on the floor in his babbling, unconscious, stupefied state… mumbling what sounds like ' boobies'.

Jura walks out of her room and looks around, " Now where's my Renzy wenzy?" She goes off to search in an almost fanatical way.

Meanwhile Renz and Meia were looking around his new room and Renz smirks. " Simplistic… but I like it." Goes into his pockets momentarily and pulls out a little cube like object. " Ya! I still have it… now, does it still work…" Renz kneels down and begins to tinker around with the small cube. During the tour around the room Meia realizes Renz kind of stopped and is no longer behind her. With this fact she turns and notices him doing something kneeling over, so general curiosity gains the upper hand and she peaks over his shoulder a little.

" Hey, what do you have there?" Renz looks up over his should seeing mostly her chest so he blinks a few times then looks back at the cube and decides to answer her while still working. " Oh this thing? It's a compact holovision." Meia still quite confused asks, " Umm… it's a what?"

Realizing women must not have these things on Mejere he stands up with the cube still in his hand and looks around the room. " Hey, were you gonna put anything on this dresser?" Meia looks in the direction he's referring to and shakes her head a little.

" No, I don't think so… but you know, a vase of flowers wouldn't hurt…or perhaps a few candles." Renz hearing that places an open palm to his forehead as he then smirks.

" Well that won't be necessary, assuming it works up here…" After the sentence he places the cube on the dresser, and pushes a small button on the side as he then takes a step back.

The once small cube now swells into a 30-inch wide monstrosity, filled with much static and what seems to be snow on the screen.

Meia tilts her head and gazes at it highly bewildered, " It snows inside the box? Or is it a film of snow?" Renz looks at her as if she's brain damaged and then at the holovision.

" I guess the distance is screwing with the signal… hold on a moment…" He then walks up to the box and gives it a few good smacks to the side and threatens it with the scrap heap once or twice.

So, after about 2 minutes of screaming and smacking, with Meia looking on in amazement, the snow suddenly disappears and turns into a weird moving picture of people in helmets and color coordinated shirts.

Before she can ask Renz quickly sweeps her up in a hug, and spins her around the room, overjoyed that he got it working. " Yes! All isn't lost, I get to watch my holovision!" Instantly Renz realizes he's holding Meia… very close. So he then slowly puts her back down and coughs a few times to regain his composure.

" Holovision is something myself and a friend of mine created a while ago. It basically picks up on old radio and satellite signals that kind of get lost in dead space and reassemble the pictures and commentary so we get to see what was seen in years long past." Meia's eyes widen completely enamored with the idea of viewing the past in such a way.

" So… what is this then? And what gave you the idea to create this?" Renz then looks at the picture and grins.

" Ahh… this is football. And old sport on Earth where the two teams try and score points by throwing, kicking and tackling the opponent. It's actually quite interesting, this game… seems to be a championship of sorts… Super Bowl 39 I do believe, my Roman numerals are a little rusty… but I think I'm right. Oh and see, the copyright disclaimer says that it took place in 2005, wow, but it's a good thing we can ignore the disclaimer, because the NFL hasn't existed for about 250 years. And if you're wondering, the green team is the Philadelphia Eagles and the other team is the New England Patriots… I haven't seen this one before." Meia nods her head and smirks. " But why did you and your friend invent it?"

" OH! That… well we read about all this stuff in old articles and magazines that were preserved since the days when people lived on Earth. And the programs and sports were all soo interesting. So… we let curiosity fuel our inventing. And well… unfortunately, my friend was sent out to fight in one of the Mejere and Taraak battles about 3 years ago… and he was killed. So out of respect I never tried to sell the idea." Meia lowers her head a little and sort of half smiles as she places her right hand on his left shoulder.

" That's very noble of you, but such an invention should be shared. Perhaps we can see how exactly it fairs with cohabitation. And if it's a success, then you can mass produce it, and become a highly decorated inventor." Renz smiles slightly as he then turns to address Meia's statement. Yet, as he rotates to look at her, his eyes lock onto hers and he gazes deep into her intoxicating green eyes and almost as if it were gravitational pull, his lips connect with Meia's for only seconds, but feels like much longer.

Following their moment they both look into each other's eyes once again and blink. " Umm, Renz, maybe we should continue with the tour… and come back here later to discuss your invention."

Renz smiles and nods, " Of course, a wonderful idea! Let us be off." He takes her hand gently in his and tugs her towards the door. " I need a tour guide… come on, pick up the pace woman." He grins playfully baiting a reaction out of her. But all she does is narrow her eyes slightly and smile at him very warmly. And just like that, they are headed out the door, towards wherever Meia decides to lead them.

So, off in the kitchen, with a much less romantic air about them we find Alexei and Barnette combing the cabinets looking for something to eat.

" What is all this stuff? Peanut butter, spaghetti, chicken... I mean… I don't see any pills." Barnette rolls her eyes and smacks him in the back of the head.

" I already told you, women don't eat like that. We cook our food, and serve it on platters." Alexei looks at her in a rather bewildered manner.

" What is a platter? Is it a type of animal? Perhaps it is a food serving machine?" Barnette quickly reaches into one of the cabinets and pulls out a plate.

" This would be a platter… it's a device used to carry the food until you are finished eating it." Alexei nods sharply and grins, " OH! I thought they were Frisbees…" Barnette now the one confused looks at him oddly, " What? What's a Frisbee?"

Alexei was zoning out a little as he takes in all the sites of a female 'kitchen', but is jarred out of his dream like state by her question and scratches the back of his head.

" Well there aren't many of them on Taraak… but it's an item that is light weight which flies through the air and it's shaped much like one of those plates there. And the point of one is to have it at one moment, and then throw to another person and go back and forth catching and throwing it. It's supposedly a recreational type of fun for some… but I always found it kind of pointless."

Barnette smiles and shrugs, " I don't know, but I agree, it does sound kind of dumb and pointless."

After the little conversation Barnette and Alexei continue to look around for something to eat, as Barnette finds something that Dita always said Hibiki enjoyed, so she'll try it on Alexei.

" Hey Alexei, come here… I'm going to make us something to eat, and I'd like it if you helped, or at least watched. Maybe that way, you'd understand it a little better, okay?" Alexei lets out a bit of a sigh but finds himself walking over within moments of her asking.

" Well… what are you cooking?" Alexei tilts his head trying to make out what's in front of him.

Barnette raises a brow and a rather mischievous look spreads across her face, " We mister. What are we cooking."

Alexei rolls his eyes and nods, " Yes, we, whatever… just what is this stuff?" Barnette walks over towards the oven to pick up the apron that happened to be lying there and puts it on as she then looks at Alexei and winks. " You'll find out, just listen to me and it will taste good." Alexei sighs and before he can say anything Barnette continues, " and if you don't like it… I'll have to kill you." Barnette smiles a bit, but it's a rather unsettling kind, the one in which you're not quite sure if she's serious or not. The only thing Alexei is sure of is that he should just shut up, listen and like it.

So with all these things going on around them Bart and B.C. seem blissfully unaware and uncaring. They are just very much involved in one another's stories and little secrets here and there that get revealed throughout the conversation.

" Really! You shaved your head because of the sick girl from that diseased planet we stopped at? And here I thought you gave up on your ideas of fitting in with long hair… so you tried to see if no hair would have helped." B.C. smiles a little, as Bart can't help but grin.

" Hey, it seemed to have worked, after I did that, I was getting stepped on a lot less." B.C. nods and adds, " That could also have to do with the fact that shortly after shaving your head you realized the ship had guns and could do more then just run." B.C.'s eyes narrow a little as Bart smiles.

" Well, I mean… come on… give me at least a little credit, please, just a sliver?" Bart's face then contorts to this sad little pitiful look, so pitiful that B.C. just laughs and smiles.

" Sure, maybe, just maybe, we started liking you a little more. But just maybe… and nothing more." Bart nearly jumps out of his seat. " Maybe I can live with! It's better then a no, or a shut up."

Just when it seems like everything is going wonderfully for the crew and the new recruits, suddenly a small blip appears on the radar and then disappears just as quickly.

" That's odd…" Duelo looks over at Parfait with a quirked brow. " What's wrong?"

" Well my portable scanner detected something within about 23 light years of the ship… which is right on the edge of this little things capabilities… but, it just vanished." Duelo taps his chin a little as he then places his left hand on Parfait's hip.

" Let's just finish the escape pod and leave the enemy reports to the bridge crew, sound good to you?" Parfait blushes at his hand placement, and the fact that Duelo was leaning over basically whispering it into her ear didn't help, as Parfait then whirls around and places her arms around Duelo's neck and the two begin to kiss each other with ravenous passion.

" Well… unexpected, but I guess the doctor's testing out his ideas on Parfait… well anyway… another one for the Pai-log" With that Paiway takes a picture and writes it in her book, " Gotcha"

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Swell of Intensity

" Mr. Alien! Look they gave us a HUGE closet. I mean… I can walk in and out of it no problem. We need to go shopping once we stop at Mejere to update them about the cohabitation project." Dita says in an enthusiastic sort of way that Hibiki has become more then accustomed to tolerating. Though, Hibiki is just lying on the bed and looking around the room.

" Ya know… I don't really like the color… it's kind of a lame yellow, and who picked yellow anyway? But, I like this bed, feels like there's water in it." Hibiki says in a rather bland and emotionless way. But after hearing the water statement Dita jumps into the air.

" We got a water bed? No WAY! I totally always wanted one since I was a little girl." With that she throws herself onto the bed next to Hibiki and begins tossing them both about.

As the bed flops the uncanny duo about, the bridge crew began to receive a foreign transmission from a ship roughly 25 light years from the ship. Ezra notices this and looks at it rather oddly but turns in her chair to look at Magno.

" Captain… umm, we are receiving a transmission from an alien vessel… and I'm not talking Taraak… it's completely unidentifiable to our sensors, we just know something is there and sending us signals." Magno turns sharply to the figure repairing the left bridge crewmember's consol. " Gascogne will you please go find B.C. and inform him to send Bart after all of the others, I have a bad feeling about this. And Ezra, stall them momentarily, I don't want you to accept the signal until at least B.C. is on the bridge." Both women nod as Ezra begins sending return signals literally saying just a moment please, while Gascogne races out of the bridge towards the dining area. Cause well, news like Bart and B.C. are walking down the hallway headed towards the dining area arm in arm spreads pretty fast.

B.C. and Bart still remain sitting in the same place they have been for a while. All they are doing is just reminiscing and catching up, completely enthralled with one another's stories.

" Ya, I mean when it came out that you were really a man, I was shocked. Never really would have guessed it, I really just blame those things on your chest." Bart smiles a little and B.C. chuckles a bit and nods.

" Ya I think the most convincing part of it all was the voice changer. Lots of the crew members just thought it was a pretty green accessory, women are fairly naïve and dumb at times." B.C. smiles after that comment and before Bart can say anything, Gascogne slams open the door and rushes in.

B.C. and Bart turn quickly unaware of why she'd do such a thing. " B.C. report to the bridge now, Magno's order, and trust me… it's quite urgent. And Bart, help me find the others… NOW!" B.C. places the napkin on the table and runs off to the bridge as Bart gets up quickly and trips over the chair. " Ow, dammit… my pride just got injured…" Gascogne shakes her head and can't help but smirk, " Hurry up Bart, all will be explained once everyone's together at the bridge."

Bart stumbles back up to his feet and runs through the kitchen door as Gascogne runs back out the hallway headed for Dita and Hibiki's room.

While in the kitchen, Alexei's cooking 101 has turned into more, awkward moments 101. So by the time Bart walks in, Barnette and Alexei are in another awkward moment, cause somehow… Alexei had to ask Barnette a question and winds up placing his right hand on her chest and she's just frozen staring into his eyes while Alexei is dumbfounded and awaiting a slap across the face. Cause he's noticed that, that's the female reaction for being offended.

Bart just looks at them rather oddly and interrupts their staring contest with urgency, " Barnette, Alexei, to the bridge now, the situation is dire… I think. I don't really know why I'm getting people… but Gascogne made it sound pretty intense."

Barnette's eyes widen as she nods her head, quickly flinging off the apron while looking at Alexei, " We should get going…" Alexei blinks once or twice and then shuts off the stove, " Alright." He takes her hand gently as they run off to the bridge together and Bart just tilts his head in a state of semi-confusion. " What the hell is up with them…?" Anyway, after that brief pause Bart heads off to try and find the others.

As Jura is looking for Renz and Meia she sees Gascogne heading her way, " Gasco, have you seen Renz anywhere? I wanted to show him my newest outfit and…" Gascogne just glares at Jura and cuts her off before she can finish, " Jura, we have more important matters at hand then who gives you a baby… so get your ass up to the bridge now!" Jura looks at Gascogne blankly and inquires, " Why to the bridge? You make it seem like we're under attack or something."

Gascogne pushes past Jura and says over her shoulder, " If you don't shut up and go to the bridge we might be, so hurry up!" With that Gascogne turns the corner into another hallway leaving Jura standing there tongue tied.

After a few seconds she just huffs and walks off to the bridge muttering to herself, " What was her problem… honestly, unless she shapes up she'll be alone forever. So abrasive…"

So while Jura is stating her subtle irony Dita and Hibiki finally stop bouncing around on the bed, only to find themselves in an awkward spot. Hibiki blushes a little as Dita's breasts are in his face and her hand is placed awfully close to something between his legs.

" Ya know, I really wish there could be just one thing we do that does look suggestive…" States Hibiki rather insipidly as Dita just looks up at him puzzled. " What do you mean Hibiki?" As she said that her hand unconsciously moves against that previously mentioned area sending a shiver down Hibiki's spine. But before he can say anything Gascogne is just standing in the doorway smiling wider then a Cheshire cat.

" I hate to interrupt, because it looks like you're checking out things aside from just the new room." She couldn't help but get the little dig in there but continues her statement anyway, "But we need you both to report to the bridge, it's extremely important." With that Gascogne heads back to the bridge believing that Bart probably found the others.

Well Dita just lays there on Hibiki wondering what could be happening, " Mr. Alien, you think there are more bad aliens that want to harvest our flesh?" But as she looks down Hibiki's face is bright red and he's got a vacant but happy look on his face as Dita looks around and realizes her hand was squeezing something during her moment of wonderment.

" Oh… umm…" Dita blushes a very deep crimson and lets go of it and jumps off of him as Hibiki slowly returns to a comprehending state of mind.

" Dita! What did you do?" Dita's eyes widen and she shakes her head, " I don't know… I'm sorry Hibiki…" Hibiki grins and gets off the bed and gives her a slight hug; " Don't be sorry… it felt great… after we go see what's wrong I want you to do it gain, okay?" Dita's face illuminates and she cuddles him and nuzzles into his neck, " Sure! I'm glad I didn't make you mad…" She smiles and kisses him on the nose as she then turns on her heel and skips off to the bridge as Hibiki stands there grinning like an imbecile until he finally decides to walk to the bridge at his own pace.

Meanwhile, Renz and Meia are walking through the ship and Meia's pointing to different places trying to help Renz get acclimated to the new environment. Yet, while they're walking, they pass Jura's room and see Jukkai still on the ground babbling about boobies with now dried blood under his nose. Renz walks in cautiously and raises a brow as he gives Jukkai a slight kick to the ribs and asks, " What the hell happened to you?"

Jukkai comes to a little and looks up at Renz, " Hey, where'd Jura go?" Renz shrugs and shakes his head, " I don't know, maybe she went to look for me. But that doesn't answer my question… what the hell happened?"

Jukkai stands up slowly and looks around the room, " Well, Jura brought me here… and put on this little blue outfit out of that drawer over there." Renz looks over at the dresser and then back at Jukkai, " Which drawer?" Jukkai walks over and sees they all have little inscriptions for what is contained in each drawer. " This one… the ling…lingeree… whatever the hell this stuff is, drawer." Meia laughs a little and looks at the men, " Lingerie is a type of female undergarment… so I can see why Jukkai would have been shell shocked. Hell… I'd be a little bothered to see Jura in something so skimpy." Meia smiles a little while Renz and Jukkai just nod and laugh. Renz then looks at his male comrade and pats him on the back, " Hey why don't you come along with Meia and I. That way you won't need to bother with explaining that to anyone else." Jukkai looks down a little embarrassed but nods and smiles, " Sure, why not."

Immediately after the three exit Jura's room Bart calls over to them, " HEY! GUYS! Get to the bridge as fast as you can!" With that little statement Bart runs off towards the bridge thinking everyone is accounted for, cause Gasco is responsible, she probably already got everyone else.

So as they watch Bart run off to the bridge Renz looks at Jukkai, then to Meia and scratches his head. " I thought the threat was over, why do we need to go to the bridge?"

Meia shrugs and walks in front of the two men, " Whatever the case may be, it's normally not good to question the Captain's orders… so come on." Meia walks ahead of the guys as to lead them to where the bridge is as the two men just stand there a moment and smile, as Jukkai then leans over and whispers to Renz, " I can see why you like watching her walk, it's a very pleasurable sight being behind her." Renz nods and smirks " See… I know what I'm talking about."

After those few words the two men follow behind Meia, enjoying every step she takes and realizing they never would have imagined walking to the bridge would be so much fun.

Once the three make their entrance onto the bridge, Magno looks over at Gasco and inquires, " Gascogne, is this everyone?" Pausing momentarily, Gasco then looks at Bart who nods sharply causing her smirks, " Yes Captain, everyone is here."

Magno smiles and turns in her chair to face the screen. As Magno gives Ezra the order to patch the signal through, the rest of the crewmembers turn to gaze upon the screen.

" I wonder what it is…" mutters Alexei as Dita hears him and shrugs, "Maybe there will be cool Aliens that just want to come by and talk and participate in the cohabitation project." Dita smiles happy with her idea as Barnette sighs and shakes her head, " Okay… now we're defiantly doomed…" They all just laugh slightly as they await the image to appear on the screen.

After a few seconds, the signal is patched through and the black screen becomes temporarily filled with static, and as they all hold their breath awaiting the picture… what they see, was never imagined, even in Jura's wildest dreams. They stand there wide-eyed, jaws on the floor as they gaze upon…

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Vengeance of Exile

… the image on the screen, is that of pure terror. As they look ahead their eyes are in disbelief as well as any other part of their bodies that had the displeasure of encountering the display.

The figure speaking through the screen is what seems to be either highly deformed or genetically mutated. The face looks extremely animalistic but the body is more or less that of a human female with the exception of fur or extra hair and a tail.

Magno manages to compose herself long enough to make a statement, " Hello, I am the Captain of this ship. So if you would kindly state your business with us, we could move this along quickly and be little hindrance to each other." The creature seems to emit a low sounding growl and gaze rather callously towards the crewmembers before responding.

" It is our knowledge that you are the group of beings responsible for ending the Harvest preformed by those appalling Earthlings." B.C. speaks up quickly but not lacking the usual straight forwardness. " Yes, we defeated them less than a year ago. Is that a problem?"

The creature's face shifts into the disgusting sneer or smirk, difficult to get a straight read off of something when you're not even sure what creature it is comprised of… and not sure exactly what it is. But shortly after making the strange face it speaks, " We are actually quite happy about this. For it was the Earthlings, namely, the one known in our history as The Father, that created the first few of my people. Our great founder, and my great-grandfather was the very first genetic experiment of Earth scientists. Part man, and part Hyena he was the original, followed shortly there after by a handful of other freaks composed of various other animals. After the first few were created, all funding was cut off… and to attempt to hide this travesty to God and humanity, they send us into the dark abyss on space ships, hoping we'd just drift and die. This event happened about 300 years ago, so it was a few generations before your migrations to Taraak and Mejere, respectively."

Magno and B.C. exchange glances as Magno turns to the screen and speaks, " How is it, that you know so much about us, yet we know so little of you?" The creature stares coldly through the screen and replies, " Our spies have accumulated much knowledge, that, and unlike your founders, we kept old records and made ancient knowledge accessible to our future generations. So, we know much more then most of all existing humans."

B.C. grits his teeth and inquires in a subtle yet slightly irritated tone, " So what exactly is the purpose of your transmission?" A smiles spreads across the beings face and it begins to speak, " We wish for your unconditional surrender… and to feast upon you inferior bodies. For… even if it is Earth we have the grudge against… you are all former Earthlings, so new or old, their blood is yours, and we shall feast upon it."

Before B.C. can jump to any conclusions Magno quickly responds in a calm voice, " I can understand your pain, and dislike of our race… but we will need some time to think this over. Be it a war or a massacre, the choice is ours to make… and I request that you give us some time to deliberate."

The female Hyena creature nods slowly as her eyes narrow and she speaks, " You will get two days… I will then send another transmission to your ship. Your answer must then be immediate… either we engage you in war, or you surrender and allow us to get our revenge. It is your choice… remember, two days." With that last statement the screen goes black and the transmission dies.

Hibiki is quick to speak after that scene, " OLD WOMAN! What do you mean we need time to think? I say we attack those freaks and show them who's gonna be bleeding!" Magno glances down at Hibiki and shakes her head, " Still and impulsive hot head…"

After those words Ezra interrupts, " I hate to interrupt you both, but it seems that the ship is moving further away reaching the edge of our capabilities… and will most likely pass out of our range in about ten seconds." B.C. chuckles slightly before addressing that fact, " They are smart, they know that we know nothing about their battle capabilities, their species, their home planet… or anything. We are really in a tight spot, cause unlike the battle against the Harvest, these things… are human… sort of. At least they are obviously sentient… and facing a living being is much more difficult then a program."

Renz looks down at his hand which he didn't notice til now was being held tightly by Meia and she seems to be standing very close to him. Thinking she may be worried he quickly speaks, " B.C. allow me to run a few diagnostic tests. I can whip up a 3D simulator, and due to another invention of mine… I may be able to find programs or something on the behavior of these animals, or possibly even this experiment." Meia looks over at Renz and smiles as if she knows he did that to try and put her at ease while B.C. nods in agreement to what Renz said.

" Great idea, I want you to get working with Duelo and Parfait a soon as…" B.C. trails off as he notices that they aren't around. " Gasco… I thought you said everyone was present!" Gasco then glares at Bart and barks at him, " Bart! I thought you told me you got everyone!" Bart's eyes widen as he then looks down at the ground and starts to twiddle his thumbs slightly due to nervousness, " Well… I thought you got whoever I missed. So, I got lazy… and curious… and well, this wouldn't have happened if you just used the intercoms!" Gasco's left eye twitches a little as she can fells herself almost want to rip Bart's head off, " If they were working, I would have used them from the beginning! But I was working on them all day because something was malfunctioning within the console, so I had to disable the intercoms. Sorry to inconvenience you oh great one." The last part said with extreme mocking and sarcasm as Jukkai quickly speaks up as to try and quell the squabble.

" HEY! Let's not fight over why they aren't here and let's just go look for them… alright?" Gasco and Bart look at Jukkai and nod as Magno smirks and says in a soft tone of voice, " Fine… Jukkai… you and Bart shall go look for Duelo and Parfait. And if you don't find them soon… I'm going to feed you to those freaks myself. Now you may go…" Jukkai and Bart look at Magno in disbelief and then towards one another then back at Magno. " But umm… where should we look?" they say at the same time in lost and kind of stupid way.

Alexei quickly responds, " They were supposed to be building a replacement escape pod… so go wherever that area would be…" Bart and Jukkai smile slightly and nod in thanks to Alexei as they run off, with Bart leading the way.

The others remain on the bridge talking amongst themselves about the freakish monsters and if it's possible to defeat them and what they could be capable of while Bart and Jukkai continue there trip to find Duelo and Parfait.

" Hey Jukkai, this way!" Bart calls over to him, yet right before they run into the room Bart sees Paiway standing out in the hallway in a state of shock. The two men walk up to the young girl as she looks up at them blankly and doesn't speak or show any signs of recognizing them.

" Umm, Paiway… are you alright?" Bart asks in an unsure timid way. Getting no answer out of her Jukkai walks up next to her and gives her shoulder a sharp pinch.

" OW! You jerk!" screams Paiway as Jukkai just smiles and laughs, " Okay… she's alive." With those few words Paiway blushes and looks down exceedingly embarrassed.

Bart tilts his head and inquires, " Umm Paiway, what's wrong? Why are you blushing?" Paiway doesn't answer, she just points into the room to the mostly completed escape pod.

" The pod? What's so special about it?" asks Jukkai as Paiways glares at him to some extent and responds rather arrogantly, " Go look for yourself you giant pain in the butt!" After saying that she runs off down the hallway towards the bridge area.

Both men just shrug and walk in and as they get closer they notice the pod is moving slightly. " What the hell?" And as soon as Jukkai says that, both he and Bart look in and see Duelo and Parfait engaged in an act that involves no clothing and lots of heavy breathing. After seeing this both men's eyes bug out as they fall over with nosebleeds and begin mumbling incoherently. Neither knowing why… it just seems to be the correct reaction.

Fifteen minutes pass and Renz walks down hoping to find the now four missing people after hearing Paiway telling Magno and B.C. about Duelo and Parfait doing something in the escape pod.

" I swear, if this is just a stupid story, or something highly irrelevant. I'm going to be forced to beat someone up…" After finishing that statement he enters the hallway and sighs. Once he enters the room he sees Bart and Jukkai in the same position he and Meia found Jukkai in earlier, when he was in Jura's room. " Why the hell does that keep happening?"

After asking himself the question Renz looks into the escape pod and sees exactly what the other two men saw and his eyes widen and he shakes his head. " Whoa… Duelo is making a baby with Parfait… whoa…" He places a hand up to his head as he then comes back to his senses and throws the two babbling morons over his shoulders and walks back up to the bridge.

When he returns to the bridge he throws the two men on the floor and looks at B.C. " Well Commander… I found Deulo and Parfait… and well Jura won't be happy with what they are doing, but needless to say, it is not my place to stop it." B.C.'s eyes flare after that last part, " What do you mean not your place? The whole ship is in danger… what is more important then the safety of the ship and it's crew? And why the hell would this upset Jura?"

Renz smirks feeling a little awkward as he answers B.C., " Well Commander… Duelo and Parfait are in the process of making a baby in the escape pod they were creating. I'm guessing it is mostly sound proof taken that they didn't hear Paiway or the thud against the ground that these two prolly made when they fainted." Jura quickly reacts to this new information, " WHAT! Duelo and Parfait? No way… Parfait's not even half as beautiful and sexy as I am, why does she get the first baby? Renz quick come with me to my room, I want to make sure I win!" Renz looks at Jura astounded that she thinks such an act is equivalent to a mere race. But before he can say anything Magno cuts in, " That is a very sacred thing they are doing. And since we have two days it is not of dire importance right this moment. So I say we focus on making sure the Vanguards and the Dreads are up spec. And also, do a quick scan to see if the new men's Vanguards can fuse with any of the current pilot's Dreads. So, for now, you are all dismissed. We will meet again early tomorrow morning, so rest up and yes, we will talk to Duelo and Parfait then. Not now." With no more then a wave of her hand, Magno sends everyone off as she turns in her chair and calls B.C. to her side.

" Yes Captain?" Magno looks at B.C. and smiles, " This is critical… I want you to utilize every last bit of your military knowledge when dealing with in combat and out of combat situations. We can't take them lightly… and we most definitely can not lose this." B.C. nods and salutes and takes his leave to prepare.

As they all exit the bridge Renz glances over to Alexei who smirks and nods. And without even a word the two men begin dragging Bart and Jukkai off while serious thoughts of battle, thoughts of life on the Nirvana in such a crisis and the reflecting on the new knowledge of the first male and female created baby in over 100 years are racing through everyone's minds. There's only a matter of time before the questions are all answered, but will the outcome be positive, or dreadfully negative?

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Explanations and Indecisions

Unknown to Magno or B.C., but when the rest of the crew left the bridge they did not head to their quarters. Instead, their curiosity got the best of them and they all traveled down to the hallway in which the two very special people where supposed to be. The crew taking then starts getting into comfortable positions somewhere along the hallway, Dita for instance, is sitting happily on Hibiki's lap, Meia and Renz are standing against the wall shoulder to shoulder discussing formations for when they are out on the battlefront, Jura is standing off to the side giving Meia a very infuriated glare as she waits to ambush Parfait and yell at her for doing the act of making a baby before she could, Alexei and Barnette are arguing about what to cook for dinner later, while Jukkai and Bart were dropped rather haphazardly onto the ground the impact probably being what assists their return to a conscious state while the other continue to bide their time until Duelo and Parfait come out.

Well, off in the escape pod Duelo and Parfait are in the after glow of things as Parfait is laying in Duelo's arms nestled closely towards him talking in a soft dreamy type of voice, " Oh Duelo, that was great. To think in 9 months I'm going to give birth to your child." She smiles and hugs him tightly as Duelo smiles back and replies, " Not my child Parfait, our child. I'm just astonished at how much energy is exerted during this act. I mean it makes the Vangaurd and Dread simulators look like child's play."

They both laugh a little as Duelo then rummages through his scattered belongs and finds his watch. As he looks down at the time he shakes his head and speaks in a hurried manner, " Parfait… we've been in here for over 3 hours. I wonder what's going on." After a slight pause Parfait slowly picks up her cloths and begins redressing as she states rather plainly, " I hope nothing important happened while we were in here. Cause I made this one sound proof, no sound goes in, no sound comes out. Maybe I should have just left it the way it was…" Parfait says in a nervous kind of way. Though shortly after she said those words, Duelo comes up behind her and gives her a reassuring hug. " Calm down, everything is probably fine."

Nearly 15 minutes pass until they are done re-clothing and begin to step out of the pod. Once they are completely out, they straighten their cloths in an attempt to look presentable and suddenly Parfait looks up at Duelo. " Umm Duelo…" He turns to her and raises a brow, " Yes Parfait?" She blushes a little and giggles in an awkward way, " Well… ummm… can we hold hands on the way out? I read it in one of your books that a sign of affection is holding hands… and well…" Before she can conclude her question Duelo quickly takes her hand in his and smiles, giving her a soft kiss on her left cheek. " Let's get going" he says in a gentle yet slightly urgent way.

The happy new couple reaches the doorway and turns to make their way up the corridor and towards the bridge when they are greeted with the site of each and everyone of their crewmates waiting and staring at them as if they were freakish life forms. But before anyone can be happy, or celebrate, Jura in all of her sharp-tongued glory quickly turns it into a harsh argument.

" HOW DARE YOU MAKE A BABY BEFORE ME!" Parfait's eyes widen, as her face turns red with anger. " And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" After that brief exchange of words the two women are head to head, muttering obscenities about the other below their breath and seemingly poised to kill, until Duelo uses some quick thinking to discourage any type of battle the two may have. " Well Jura you see, this was an experiment, because in my studies I've read that there is only a 93.356 percent chance that a woman will get pregnant after engaging in sexual intercourse. So as you see… she may not get pregnant. So there is still plenty of time for you to attempt to be the first." Parfait looks over at Duelo as if she would smack him if she didn't know he was just trying to stop the fight.

Yet, Jura smiles and tosses her hair over her right shoulder, " Well that's better, and here I thought this act was fool proof. But, then again that means I'd need to do it multiple times to ensure that I become pregnant." She turns on her heel sharply and sends a piercing glance of urgent lust towards Renz as he just quirks a brow and hopes to God that she's looking at something or someone else. " Oh Renzy Wenzy! I want you to ask Duelo how it's done and come see me tonight so we can try to have a baby. And I want this to continue for 2 weeks straight. Understood?" Renz looks at her like she's insane… or stupid, or well possibly both. " Jura, you're not going to tell me what I will be doing tonight, or any other night of the year. Most importantly because in 2 days we may all be dead, injured or on the dinner list for some kind of freakish humanoid race."

Duelo looks over at Renz and asks in pure bewilderment, " What on Earth are you talking about Renz?" Renz looks at Duelo and Parfait and smirks as he then shrugs and decides he'll tell them, " Well let's see, while you two were having your fun, we were all called to the bridge. It seems that there is a ship positioned, umm, what did Ezra say…" Meia chimes in to assist Renz with the briefing, " About 25 light years away" Renz nods and smirks, " Ya 25 light years away and they sent us a transmission. Long story short… they are the spawn of genetic experiments gone wrong by Earth scientists 300 years ago. The race is part human and part, animal of some sort. They all seemed to be made of different animals, but anyway, after learning that we defeated the Earth Harvesters they are now after us." Parfait trying to take everything in asks the obvious question, " But why are they after us?"

After a slight pause Renz continues, " Because we are descendants of the Earthlings, and even though we aren't responsible, they have that whole revenge thing on their minds. So as long as they get the blood of something even semi-Earthling they'll be happy. So we need you both to run pilot and machine diagnostics on the shape of the Vans and the Dreads and the compatibility between the new men and the main female Dread pilots. Because B.C. believes that the Vandread fusion can be done by anyone, they just need to share a common bond, or a strong compatibility, or a liking for one another." Parfait nods and places her right index finger on her nose, " I think B.C. has a good idea there… the Peksis responds to feelings and strong emotional bonds. So if the people are very compatible… the fusion should be easy. It's a wonderful hypothesis!" Meia nods and looks at Parfait, " Not trying to be a bother but it would need to be a very quick hypothesis, because you'll need to report your findings by tomorrow. So we have to hope it's more then just a theory." Parfait nods and runs towards the main control room to run some tests on Peksis.

Duelo looks at everyone and smiles half-heartedly, " Well since time is of the essence, please everyone hand over your information chips and I can help speed up the process for Parfait." Alexei cocks his head to the side and inquires, " Why would it help?"

Duelo looks up and pauses a moment to formulate his response, " Well if the Peksis has extra information, like genetic code, immunities… and things like that, it could increase not only the speed of the data gathering, but also the accuracy." Alexei content with the explanation hands Duelo his info and stretches a little as he starts to walks off. " All of this near death speaking and the air of catastrophe is tiring me out… Barnette… help me make something to eat. I really say the peanut butter stuff looked good…" Barnette smiles as she throws her information at Duelo and runs to catch up to Alexei, " I already told you, you can't mix Spaghetti and Peanut Butter… it's just not good!"

Duelo catches Barnette information and counts them all up. " Okay, that's everyone that is a Dread and Vanguard pilot. Great. I'll make sure everything is settled by tomorrow." As Duelo walks off to the control room to try and assist Parfait in actual work and not just pleasure Jura glances over at Renz and Meia and makes her ways towards them.

" Renz, we all know you're going to be most compatible with me. So why don't you just disregard Meia and focus all of that hunky attention on me? I mean I'm prettier, I'm bustier and I know I'm much more fun then Meia, so come with me, okay?" Jura says this while running the tips of her fingers along Renz's arms.

Not really knowing how to respond Renz says nothing, but Meia more then makes up for his silence, " Jura, if you don't learn your place you will become a liability to this ship and to the entire crew. Whoever he is most compatible with will be decided tomorrow. And if it does happen to be me, I'd appreciate you to shut your mouth and realize no one, except yourself, likes to hear you talk!" After getting to her point Meia turns and walks off secretly hoping she gets Renz over Jura, just because she doesn't think Jura deserves a guy like Renz.

Jura on the other hand just watches Meia walks off as she then wraps her arms around Renz's neck and smiles, " Well now that she's gone… we can finally talk in private." She smiles as Bart and Jukkai just kind of sit on the floor and look at each other. As Bart then coughs quickly and says, " HELLO! More people then just Renz are still around… why don't you try and maul him somewhere else. Like your room…" Jukkai shakes his head and rubs his eyes, " Don't talk about her room man. Just don't…" Renz laughs a little bit after that is said and looks at Jura.

" Here's a question Jura, did you want to talk about anything aside from making a baby, how pretty you look or how pretty you think the child would look if I gave you the baby?" Jura blushes but retains her sharp tongue and never retreating personality, " We can talk about anything you want Renzy wenzy just as long as you give me exactly what I want." After that sentence Hibiki stands up and throws his hands in the air, causing Dita to slide off of his lap and land on her butt. " Okay, I don't want to hear anymore talking about babies, or the way they're made. I just don't… I'm going back to my waterbed." After he says that he looks around for Dita noticing she's on the ground with a couple tears in her pretty blue eyes cause the fall hurt her butt. Hibiki looks at her very apologetically and picks her up, " Umm, sorry Dita, I forgot you were sitting on my lap" Dita's eyes narrow slightly as she then smirks and states in a kind of mean way, " Fine then Mr. Alien… no more fun on the waterbed then!" After she says that she walks off in a playfully huffy mood as Hibiki chases after her, " Hey! I'm sorry… no need to go that far, I mean really, the bed is fun and well…" He starts to trail off once he and Dita turn the bend back towards the main hallway that heads to their room.

With that little scene being almost like a wake up call everyone else gets up and starts walking off to wherever they need to be. So as Jukkai and Bart are leaving Bart starts up a small conversation, " You think B.C. like me?" Jukkai not knowing how to respond shrugs his shoulders slightly and answers, " Maybe, I don't know. Why are you asking me and not B.C.?" Bart blushes and then nods, " Yah… I suppose you're right…" With that they head off to their respective bedrooms. At the same time the conversation between the two men is happening, Jura is continuing to try and tempt Renz to her room,

" Come on… I have lots of new outfits… and I'll let you do whatever you want as long as it makes a baby. Come on, please Renz…" Renz then stops and glares right at Jura and through barred teeth responds, " Listen, not right now. Maybe when we aren't in a state of emergency I will. But right now, making a baby is the farthest thing from my mind, got it Jura? Now… good night, I'm tired and we have a long day ahead of us." Renz then nods, breaks out of her cuddly hold and strolls off to his room leaving Jura standing there, speechless but minutely happy.

" Don't worry Renz, I'll get you. Since you didn't say you don't want anything to do with me… I know I'll get you." With the she smiles and begins to saunter off towards her quarters content with the idea that Renz will be hers.

Though when Renz reaches his room he sees Meia there, laying on his bed appearing to be crying into his pillow. Renz walks over to her and taps her shoulder, " Meia, why are you in my room… and why are you-" Before he can finish his sentence Meia lunges at him locking her lips with his and pulling him down on top of her body. After Renz is on top of her she warps her arms around him and holds him close, " Renz… this may seem odd but I feel a strong connection to you, and I think I'm really starting to like you, but I don't know why. You just make me feel, so… so… complete." Renz smiles and kisses Meia on the cheek and stays there like that with her speaking briefly before they fall asleep in one another's arms, " I really like you too Meia. Jura doesn't have a chance as long as you're around." Renz then kisses Meia's lips gently as they fall asleep, happy, smiling, and nearly oblivious to the impending battles.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Combination Formation Vandread Squadron

That following morning the ship is filled with the familiar chime of the intercom system announcing something everyone expected, but most likely no one looked forward to:

" This is B.C. speaking, I need all Vanguard and Dread pilots to come to the bridge. I repeat, all Vanguard and Dread pilots report to the bridge immediately. That is all."

Well with this announcement Pyoro decides to take it upon himself to make sure everyone wakes up and listens. So the first room he flies into was the room that Dita and Hibiki share, and to his surprise he finds both of them laying on the water bed in their under garments, with Hibiki laying in such a way that his head is resting on Dita's chest, and Dita's right hand happens to be draped over a certain part of Hibiki's body that is located between his legs.

Pyoro, not really sure how to address the situation floats towards the bed and screams at the top of his speaker system, " WAKE UP! THE SHIP IS ON FIRE!" Both Dita and Hibiki nearly jump out of their skin as they then fall out of the bed each landing on either side of it.

Hibiki rubs his eyes and glares at the robot, " I don't smell smoke. You have 10 seconds to explain yourself before I turn you into a trash can." Even Dita's usually sweet and innocent face is now scrunched up in anger as she looks at Pyoro rather menacingly and begins the count, " One… two…"

Pyoro begins stammering a bit before he ultimately gets out the sentence, " Well, umm, you see… erm… well… everyone was summoned to the bridge to look at the results of Parfait and Duelo's compatibility test." After finally explains himself he sighs and heads out of the room muttering to himself, " The faster I get away from Hibiki, the healthier it is for my circuits…"

As Pyoro is floating away Hibiki scratches his head and yawns and looks over at Dita, " Well I guess we have to go. Can you hand me my pants? And here…" Throws her little black tank top and her skirt at her, " I'm pretty sure these are yours." Hibiki grins as Dita blushes a little but smiles brightly through the embarrassment.

" Well I wouldn't make jokes mister. You promised me a lot just to coax me to continue touching that certain part last night. Sounds to me like someone is a spoiled brat." She playfully sticks out her tongue at Hibiki as he just smirks.

" Ya, ya, I know… what can I say, it felt good and I'm a glutton for pleasure." He grins as he then gets his pair of pants in his face while hearing Dita giggle hysterically, " Got you! You should pay more attention Hibiki…"

Hibiki narrows his eyes a bit but just lets out a deep breath and shrugs; " If we didn't need to go to the bridge I'd throw more stuff at you too. But I'll let you win for now." He grins as he starts getting dressed. Dita smiles proudly, content with the outcome of the playful argument, because Hibiki normally doesn't let people win. But anyway, she keeps the smile on her face as she also begins to get dressed in an attempt to look presentable for the bridge meeting.

Meanwhile, Barnette is woken up by the intercom only to find herself sleeping in a chair in the kitchen. As she looks around she sees Alexei taking something out of the waffle machine as he turns and their eyes lock momentarily, causing Alexei just to smirk.

" Here Barnette, I read the directions and I think it'll taste good. So try it, and no… I'm not telling you what I put in the waffle thingy… just eat." Barnette blinks a few times as Alexei then places the food plate in front of her as she then raises a brow towards him and states in a curious and half-asleep sort of way, " Shouldn't we be going to the bridge or something?"

Alexei nods as he hangs up the apron and tackles her question, " Yes we will, just eat a little bit of it first. It's not like they'll care if we aren't there seconds after the announcement was made."

Barnette shrugs and bobs her head slightly in agreement as she picks up the fork and eats a small piece of this and grins. " Hey, this is pretty good, what is it Alexei? And I swear if you say it's a peanut butter and spaghetti waffle I'm going to hurt you." Alexei grins and scratches the back of his head.

" Well you're half right. It's a peanut butter and these things I found, I think they were called chocolate chips. They tasted pretty good alone so I thought why not throw them together. So… you like?" Alexei looks at Barnette awaiting either words of positive criticism or negative, but obviously hoping for the former.

Barnette cuts off another piece as she smiles and gazes happily at Alexei, " It's great, I never thought of mixing the two… but it's actually very good. So if you don't mind, can you get me a drink? And then after that we can leave…" Alexei grins ecstatic with the fact that she actually liked his food. So he runs over to the fridge and pours her a glass of orange juice as he hands it to her.

" Here ya go Barnette, one glass of orange juice!" She smiles as she takes it from his hand and then proceeds to chug it rather quickly. So within a few seconds the juice is gone and she is wiping her mouth and looking at Alexei in a coy and cute kind of way. " Hey, after the meeting, if you're my partner, I'll make you something special. Alright?"

Alexei smiles and nods, " That would be nice." And with that, Barnette and Alexei make their ways to the bridge.

However, shortly after exiting Dita and Hibiki's room Pyoro flew into the bridge area to see who was there. And to his surprise Duelo, Parfait, Paiway, Jukkai, Bart and Jura were all standing around waiting for the last few people to arrive.

" Where's my Renzy wenzy? Did he sleep in? No matter, I know I'll be paired with him, first we'll make a beautiful Vandread, and then we'll make a beautiful baby. It will be history in the making. I can see it now, in all the magazines, 'Universes most beautiful child!'" She says all of this doing weird hand motions and other theatrics with her body whereas everyone else just kind of ignores her and chalks it up to Jura, acting like Jura.

Pyoro on the other hand finds it highly irrational and peculiar behavior, but then again most human conduct is strange to a robot. Either way, Pyoro flies off in search of Renz and Meia, which really amazes him because Meia is usually prompt and scolding everyone else for tardiness and the inability to know one's priorities.

So as he flies along wondering where Meia is and why she's late he realizes he's near Renz's room so he decides to pop in there and give him a wake up call before bothering with Meia. Yet, to Pyoro's surprise he finds not only Renz in the bed, but Meia also.

Now since he has more respect for Renz and Meia then he does for Hibiki and Dita he slowly hovers over to the bed and scans them.

" Wow, they both seem really calm and at ease… and wait, it seems like Meia is smiling. There presence with one another alone, is improving the level of sleep that they can achieve. I've never seen anything have this kind of effect on anyone… or anything." Pyoro pauses slightly as the cheek portions on his monitor redden slightly and he says happily, " So this is love…"

As Pyoro is just thoughtlessly floating there at the same time as Renz slowly begins to wake up and blinks a few times seeing the image of Pyoro over top of Meia's head as he just groans slightly and nudges Meia to wake her up.

As Meia opens her eyes to see Renz she smiles and yawns as she sleepily says, " Good morning darling." Meia not realizing what she said at first, just remembering that her mother used to say that to her when she was sick and her mother stayed with her in bed until she felt better. So to Meia, the sentence just felt right to say.

Renz immediately picks up on the weird affectionate word and raises a brow to the drowsy, yet still gorgeous woman and inquires, " Good morning to you too Meia, but why did you call me darling?" Meia blushes and blinks a few times as she shakes her head hastily, " I said nothing of the sort!"

Pyoro who is still floating above them laughs and comments, " Yes you did, I even recorded it. Here, listen…" He plays back the recording of Meia saying 'Good morning darling' as Meia then realizes she really did say it. Though before Meia can make an excuse for herself Pyoro says in a very calm, almost dreamy kind of way, " It's okay Meia, I can tell you love him. Your pulse is slow and calm, your heart rate synchronized with his and you seemed incandescently happy when you were both asleep." Pyoro smiles and starts floating away before he remembers to tell them the announcement, " Oh ya, the bridge meeting is right now. Hurry up and get there…"

As Pyoro flies off Meia and Renz are just laying in bed staring at each other, unknowing of what to say or what to do. But after a few moments Renz manages to utter something, " Meia… I know we need to get going but, umm, do you love me?"

Meia's pretty emerald eyes widen as she blinks and a faint rosy tinge traces over her cheeks as she says very softly, " I'm not sure, but I know I enjoy spending time with you…" After that Renz grins and his eyes seems to smile as he nods, " Ya, I like spending time with you too…"

Before any awkward situations can arise Renz jumps off the bed and lands on his feet, only then realizing they both went to sleep fully clothed. " Come on Meia… we need to get going before we get berated, and this is still time for us to spend together. Plus, if we get paired up, then we get even more time. So come on…" He smiles and extends his hand to her as she beams and grabs his hand, " Of course Renz, I look forward to every minute with you."

As her hand hits his he pulls her towards him gently and softly kisses her lips with a gentle passion about it, as they subsequently run off towards the bridge.

A small amount of time later, everyone is present on the bridge, as B.C. looks at the crew stone faced and serious without a fault. " As we all know, we are under a heavy state of alert due to the fact that we will most likely enter into war in 2 days time. So with this knowledge Duelo and Parfait were asked to conduct research to see if we can manipulate the Vandread fusion and use it to give us a temporary advantage or at least buy us some time. So they are both here now to present their research."

After his short introductory speech B.C. steps down and Duelo and Parfait take the proverbial main stage and report their findings.

Duelo clears his throat slightly and starts off the report, " We have concluded that personal compatibility along with sharing the same interests greatly speeds up the reaction time to fuse and gives the two people the best chance to form into the most effective version of the Vandread, which our research has shown is the one we used to call Vandread Dita." After that Parfait quickly picks up, " So cutting to the chase, the results are in and I will start naming the most compatible and second most compatible pairings, and the percents, just because I can." Parfait laughs a little as she then starts listing the new teams.

" Hibiki, you are most compatible with Dita. Not like that was a surprise but either way, your percentage of compatibility is 91 percent. And your second is Meia last registering at 73 percent." Dita hugs Hibiki tightly and nuzzles into his neck as everyone eagerly waits for the second pairing.

" Renz, your compatibility was the closest of them all. Your main partner is Meia with a compatibility of 97 percent, but Jura was a rather close second at 90 percent. So in essence, we're not really sure who's the best choice. So, if you ever need to fuse with Jura, we'll be able to find out." Jura huffs and grumbles upset that she wasn't first but the fact that she is a very close second is enough to calm her down. While Meia and Renz just stay close to each other as Meia rests her head on Renz's left shoulder.

"Alexei, you are quite interesting, because you're best compatibility is with someone who we were unaware could fuse. Barnette is your main partner at 88 percent while Dita is second at 69 percent." Alexei smiles and looks over at Barnette who just gives him a wink full well knowing that the best way to a man's heart is through their stomach.

" And lastly, Jukkai… you're best compatibility was a shock to both me and Duelo. Your main partner is Jura at 92 percent, followed by Barnette at 57 percent. It was a shock because you ranked so high with Jura when we haven't really seen you two get along that well, and the second score is a drastic calculation lower." Jukkai shrugs as Jura sighs and just goes with it, still solely interested in Renz.

Magno smiles and makes an announcement, " Well that ends the briefing, everyone… regroup your senses and get to know your partners as well as you possibly can because we all have 2 more days to either sink or swim. And I don't know about the rest of you… but I'd like to swim and have these old eyes see a few more days of my life and possibly a few more victories, but this time not just for us or Mejere, but for humanity." She pauses to let that sink in for everyone, as she finishes her announcement.

" The new squads will train later today… but until then, you are dismissed, enjoy your time while you can."

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Planet Caravan

As the others leave to collect themselves for training B.C. inquires to Duelo and Parfait about their research.

" So I take it you figured out what causes the Vandread fusions then?" Duelo and Parfait look and each other and nod. " It was actually pretty obvious, we just weren't paying attention to the minor details." Duelo says in an impassive way.

B.C. nods and raises a brow, " So, then it was what exactly?" as he says this he makes a hand motion indicating that he'd like a definite answer, not vague comments or riddles. Parfait smiles and responds in a manner that B.C. would deem acceptable, " The Peksis is actually a sentient being. We figured this out after analyzing the information from the battle with the Harvesters. Since our Peksis was afraid of the red Peksis for the longest time, we realized that's not a normal cybernetic reaction. So, further research proved that the Peksis, much like Pyoro can actual sense and experience emotions and motives. So as long as our motives remain pure and our goals are the same, I do believe the Peksis will allow any of our pilots to fuse."

After that answer B.C. smiles and looks off through the large screen and says lowly, " Let's hope that's all that is necessary. Because I'd be willing to bet, this will be a fight of epic proportions. They know how we fight, and unless we can hit our marks, and run perfectly cohesive, we may be out matched." As Duelo and Parfait gaze at B.C. he realizes he said it too loud and blushes slightly in embarrassment.

" Never mind what I just said, just make sure everyone does their best. That's seemed to work thus far, so why change it?" He smirks and laughs hesitantly and Duelo nods, " We are all worried B.C., don't lose sleep, no one will think less of you for showing fear or doubt."

B.C. walks off towards the control panel to analyze the enemy ships coordinates and do a few more practice procedures for the way the Nirvana's weapons are used and any possible new battle formations. Duelo and Parfait then look at each other and walk out of the bridge area and off to their separate areas. Duelo walks towards the infirmary and Parfait goes off to the different sections of the ship that always need her mechanical expertise.

At this time the newly paired duos are off in the kitchen area. The men are sitting around talking with each other, while the women are preparing the breakfast for them, and having their own conversations.

" So Renz, you and Meia have gotten awfully comfortable together… I take it you're overjoyed with the fact that she's your partner, right?" Alexei asks in a teasingly curious way.

" Alexei, now I can say the same thing about you and Barnette. I mean you two haven't given each other a minute of space since you've gotten on the ship." Alexei smirks and nods but retorts, " Hey, at least she didn't come into my bed and get all cozy with me."

Renz narrows his eyes and looks at Alexei, " Ya, instead of having human contact you decided to cook her breakfast… that's better how? Last I checked we were here for cohabitation, not culinary improvement."

Before Alexei can respond Jukkai chimes in, " Renz has a point, what better way to see if cohabitation will work, then to actually sleep in the same bed as a woman. I mean we all expect it of Dita and Hibiki cause they've known each other for a long time. So I personally say Renz is doing a great justice for Taraak by putting himself on the line like that, just to further the experiment."

Alexei shrugs and sighs a bit, " Well you're the only one that thinks the situation was strictly for cohabitation reasons Jukkai. The rest of us are willing to believe Renz and Meia have designs on one another and would like nothing more then to engage in the baby making ritual." Jukkai nods and looks at Renz, " So then Renz, which one is it?"

Renz rests his elbows on the table and places his head on his hands and sort of shrugs, " I don't know, I went to my room and found her sleeping in my bed. But the whole thing is, I like being around her, so I didn't care enough to kick her out and decided to take up residence next to her in the bed. I didn't mind the company and I'm pretty sure she didn't either. But I will admit, that I was reading those books Duelo gave me and a woman with Meia's curves and her kind of big hips is more likely to have an easier child birth and making the baby must be more fun too."

Hibiki just kind of soaks things in until he inquires about Renz's last comment, " So, is Dita alright to have kids?" Renz looks to Hibiki and smirks, " Ya all the women on the ship really aren't tiny, so they can all do it, just bigger hips help is all. So don't worry Hibiki, Dita can have your baby just fine." Renz grins as Hibiki's face turns bright red, " Hey! Who said I wanted to make a baby with Dita?"

The other men just shake their heads as Jukkai looks at Hibiki, " Man, it's obvious… you have no clue how shocked we all were when Parfait and Duelo ended up engaged in the baby making act before you and Dita." Alexei laughs a bit and pats Hibiki on the shoulder, " But don't worry man, Dita is very attractive… and if you don't want to make a baby with her, I wouldn't mind." Alexei smiles goofily as Hibiki just rolls his eyes and looks at the guys, " So it's really that obvious that I l-l-lo-love, Dita?"

All the men nod and Alexei smirks in a playful way, " Yes Hibiki, but I don't think that word starts with six Ls." They all laugh as Renz leans back in his chair a bit and looks towards the kitchen, " I wonder when they're going to be done with breakfast…"

At the same time the men were chatting the women are having their own gossip session. " So did you do anything Meia? Did he touch you? Did you touch him? Did you like it? Did he like it? What's he smell like?" Jura asks all these questions at an annoying and blistering pace wanting all the answers and information right at that very moment as Meia just kind of looks at her wide eyed and bothered.

" Well Jura… all we did was sleep, we kissed so that answers your next question also, neither of us complained… and… umm, he smelled, and well he smelled nice. I can't really put it into words. But I really liked it, it was sort of comforting." Barnette looks at Meia and inquires with a cute curiosity plastered across her face.

" Meia, was it odd sleeping with a man?" Meia shakes her head and looks over at Dita, " Did you ever think it was odd sleeping with Hibiki?" Dita's eyes widen and she blushes, " Well, not until yesterday…"

The other women look around at each other as their eyes all affix back onto Dita as Jura asks, " What happened yesterday?" Dita looks down and starts twiddling her thumbs and shuffling her feet around before she finally answered, " Well we were playing on our water bed, and my hand landed on the spot between his legs… and well he REALLY liked it. So I rubbed it a little… and he was all happy and begging me for more, so it seems that if you touch there, the guys will melt like butter and beg you to do it more."

The others just glance around as Meia inquires, " So, you think it'll work that way on all the guys?" Dita nods sharply and smiles, " I know so, cause I heard from Duelo that the male baby making body part is right there… so it must be really sensitive… as to insure a lot of baby making, or at least that's what I think."

Jura smiles and begins planning her course of action to get Renz to make a baby with her. " Dita, you know, you're the last one that I expected to be telling us how to get the men to want to make babies with us." Dita tilts her head and looks at Jura confused, " Why Jura? Don't you think I'm pretty enough for a guy to want to make a baby with me?"

Barnette answers for Jura in an attempt to keep things civil, " No Dita, Jura just means that you're always so carefree and innocent that no one thought you'd stumble across something like that." Barnette finishes her remark and looks at the oven. " Okay, my part of breakfast is done."

Dita checks hers and smiles, Meia and Jura both go to theirs and see that it's not burned so they all happily report the same and begin walking out to go have breakfast with the men.

So the breakfast is just like any other, a little idle talking, no inadvertent groping or anything, just a nice quite breakfast as everyone heads to the simulators to train with their new partners after they finish eating. Prior to the training though, Renz and Alexei quickly tweak the simulator to improve the AI and to force the simulated Vandread fusions to be the only means to win the battle.

From the point they began training all the way up to the day when they were to receive the next message from their enemy it was all the same. Wake up, eat, and spend the rest of the day training. The good news about all of this is that according to simulations they have well over an 80 percent chance to win this battle as long as nothing unexpected happens. Which taking their track record, means it's still going to be a very difficult fight.

So everyone slowly piles onto the bridge and awaits the transmission. The only people not there of course, are the pilots for the Dread and Vanguards. They were all told to sit in their machines and await the order to launch. This way even if the enemy does have some kind of quick reaction plan, the Nirvana and everyone aboard aren't taken fully by surprise.

So anyway, the screen slowly starts to go fuzzy as the transmission starts coming in and Ezra reports, " Captain, the ship is within 24 light years of us right now, and from the information I was able to gather before, their engines are quite impressive. So we'd need to make them retreat, cause I don't think we can out run them." Just then a transmission gets patched through from Mejere.

" Hey guys!" on the screen is the face of everyone's former pain in the ass, Misty. " We got B.C.'s message about your new problem up there. So just say the word and we'll lend as much support as necessary." B.C. looks at the screen perplexed, " When did you get on Mejere Misty?" She smiles and responds, " After you all left, Magno thought it would be best for me to go to Mejere and learn the customs of women nowadays because I already know about male and female cohabitation. Anyway, I don't want to keep you all. Good luck, later!" With that Misty's transmission dies and before anyone can formulate a response the enemy transmission comes through.

" Well Nirvana, have you reached a decision? Will you sacrifice yourselves to us or will you fight the noble, yet foolish fight against a force larger and more powerful then anything you know?" B.C. slowly looks over to Magno who just smirks and responds to the question in a rather callous manner, " Listen to me you flea bag. We aren't going to be subjected to being food for an inferior race of animalistic freaks of nature. So hit us with your best shot, and don't be surprised if we show you exactly the reason why the Harvesters were defeated. Come at us…" With that Magno cuts the transmission on a rather pissed off looking Hyena person almost foaming at the mouth.

As soon as the transmission ends Ezra quickly reports enemy activity, " Captain! Two dozen enemy fighters have just launched and are headed right at us, 20 light years and closing quickly." Hearing this Bart quickly jumps into the control area and smirks, " Come on guys! Let's show them who the real badasses are!"

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Restoration of Conflict

B.C. quickly uses the intercom system to call over to the pilots in the hangar. " The enemy is mobilizing, all pilots head out and intercept the enemy force!"

Hibiki smirks as he sees the hatches of the ship open and says to himself, " At last partner, we get another chance to fight together. Let's make it interesting." After that short moment with him and his Vanguard he launches his machine with a scream, " COME AT ME FURBALLS!"

Seeing Hibiki launch off in his usual brash and thoughtless manner the others quickly attempt to catch up to him as Alexei radios over to Renz during launch.

" Hey Renz… have you ever piloted a Vanguard in outer space?" Renz pauses and radios back, " Well umm, no… no, not really. But hell, Hibiki could pull it off so it should be easy." Alexei laughs slightly and grins, " Alright, but I swear if we all blow up and crash I'm blaming Jura."

With that both men laugh heartily as Renz nods his head wiping a tear of amusement from his eye as he responds, " Alright, focus we'll be encountering the enemy in seconds, stay sharp." Alexei nods as he ends the communication and focuses as he soon sees a terrible site.

" What the hell is that?" exclaims the astonished pilot as the bridge crew receives pictures of what Alexei is seeing shortly after his question.

Ezra turns in wonderment towards B.C. " What in the world is going on? You think they are trying to bait us?"

B.C. shakes his head and just watches the image, " I don't know, why on Earth did all the fighters stop moving. And… wait, now they're glowing." Bart squints as he gets a distance check on them and hollers up to B.C., " Hey B.C.! You want me to fire off the cannons? They're barely in range and it'll be a good way to feel out why the hell they stopped."

B.C. stalls slightly and looks over to Magno. " Captain, do you think it wise to possibly play into their trap?" Magno's eyes taper slightly as she nods, " Bart! Fire the damn cannons now!" Bart grins widely and pushes a few buttons, " ALRIGHT!"

And with that a huge cannonade is fired off from the ship as the awaiting fighters don't move an inch and appear to take a direct hit.

The pilots look on wide eyed in amazement unable to fathom why the hell anyone, or anything would just sit by and take the full effect of the Nirvana's cannons. As the smoke clears, the pilots now have a new reason to be amazed.

" Okay… now someone tell me what the hell those are!" shouts Hibiki. " There were like dozens and now they're just two giant spheres of light." Shortly after saying that the light now forms into something they didn't want to see.

Alexei then updates Hibiki's shortsighted statement, " Nope, not light, now they have formed into what appears to be two very large, and umm, disgusting and menacing and well… damn you figure out more descriptive words. All I know is that it's freakin scary and I think we need to shoot at it more! Much more… like… umm, how much more can we fire?"

Everyone stands silent unaware of what the hell to say as they find themselves staring down two very large and very deadly looking monstrosities. They no longer seem mechanical, now they look very biological. They also appear to look like some sort of mythical animals, a part bionic and part organic lizard of space. The only way of distinguishing between the two of them is that one is bright yellow and the other is a very dark green.

Before anyone can speak or give an order the two monsters eyes glow an ominous deep red as a sudden shock is sent to the Nirvana's systems. Along with affecting the computer system it also sent a slight shock to all of the crews nervous systems.

" What is going on?" B.C. yells as he slumps down to a knee and looks around in confusion.

" All systems on the fritz Commander, we need to shut down the system!" Ezra screams as Parfait then radios up to the bridge. " The Peksis is going haywire! We need to shut down to give the system a break. And along with the problems with the system all of us are experiencing what feels like sudden sharp pains in our bodies. Nothing major though, just enough to slow us down and cause very sharp cramps. Oh and I almost forgot, Pyoro has totally shut down. After the surge to the system his entire screen went black and he's just laying in the corner."

" Alright Parfait, looks like we have no choice but to restart…" B.C. grits his teeth as he stands up and turns to Magno who is clutching her chest with her eyes bulging out of her sockets slightly, " Captain, are you okay? You want me to call Duelo or Paiway up to the bridge?"

Magno looks at B.C. and smirks weakly, " Well… looks like this will be the end. I… I've been fighting… this too long. It finally beat me…"

Ezra, B.C. and the rest of the bridge crew all gawk at their struggling Captain as she smiles in a subtle yet reassuring way as to tell them not to worry, " It's okay… just… beat them…"

With those last few words Magno's life ends in a slow but not very painful way. Her body slowly slides back in the chair, her eyes close and her always-present smirk still lingers upon her face even in death. The great Captain Magno of the small group of space pirates is now no more. As a consequence of the weakened state of the ship and almost as if the monsters knew Magno was going to die they now mount a furiously quick and damaging attack towards the ship.

Without a chance to react to Magno's passing or inform any other crewmembers B.C. needs to try and assume command in this situation. Yet, right before B.C. can give any orders the two creatures open their mouths and send two beams of energy hurling towards the already battle worn Nirvana.

The shear velocity of the beams is enough to send the pilots flying backwards in a violent tailspin away from the Nirvana and the line of attack as the pilots try to regain control of their ships, unable to watch what could be the last few seconds of existence for the legendary ship Nirvana.

Bart screams right before the impact, " We're all gonna die!" With that the two cannon beams hit the ship dead on and since it's shields were only at about 40 percent due to the fact that the system is currently haywire. The Nirvana is now dead in the water, all systems are down, the shields are destroyed, and the entire body of the ship is blackened and charred.

The crew within is strewn about Magno's corpse is flung from the Captain's chair and landing upside down against a wall seemingly with her neck now broken. B.C. took a dive head first into the control panel causing a pretty deep head wound and knocking him unconscious for the moment being. Ezra was thrown about in her chair, her faced bounced off the control panel as she now lays unconscious with half of her body over the arm of the chair and as are many of the others Bart too is unconscious within the control area.

Elsewhere in the ship Parfait hits her head on a piece of machinery in the main control room with the Peksis knocking her unconscious as well. Gascogne is sent flying across the kitchen area smashing into the counters and hitting random objects before finally falling down with what appears to be a broken leg and a fractured left arm. As for Duelo and Paiway, they were thrown about in the medical lab ending up on the floor and quite injured but still barely conscious.

" Paiway… are you alright?" Duelo manages to inquire as he crawls back up to his feet leaning fuzzily over the bed to the other side of the room where the poor young girl is laying.

Paiway looks up dazed as she holds the back of her head with her right hand and holds her cut shoulder with her left hand. " I'm… not dead, does that count for anything?" Duelo smirks slightly as he looks around. " The ship's system is very dead though… we need to check on the others" he says letting out a groan of pain as he looks about trying to find something to walk with.

Paiway looks up and says in a very wistful way, " I hope they are alright out there. I don't think we expected this…"

While all of that was going on the pilots were being tossed around in their fighting units, but not by enemy attacks, but still attempting to regain control of their partners from the shockwave of the two cannon blasts.

Hibiki and Renz are the first two to regain control as they both see what happened to the Nirvana. So in response they both open all communication channels between the pilots and the Nirvana.

" The Nirvana's been decimated! Another hit and it's gone! It's barely still together!" both frantic pilots scream as their anger starts overwhelming their judgment. As the other pilots receive this stereo message they all gaze upon the wreck of a ship that they call home and stare off speechless and unable to get through to the ship.

" No! Why aren't they answering?" cries Dita as Jukkai tries to calm her down. " Dita, damage like that probably shorted out the system. So all we have to do is defeat those two things there and head back to the ship. I'm sure everything is fine…" As soon as he says that he looks over at the two other Vanguards of Hibiki and Renz and notices that the suits themselves are twitching a bit.

" Guys…" Before he can continue Renz cuts him off, " Hey Hibiki… let's go teach those two ugly pieces of after birth who the hell is the boss." Hibiki laughs a little, " I'm with you Renz the Nirvana has been more of a home to me then my real home. There's no way I'm letting those bastards take it away from me!" Fueled by anger the two Vanguard pilots charge ahead towards the two monstrosities as the others gaze in fear and shock.

" No! Don't charge ahead!" screams Barnette as Jura's eyes narrow and she hits the thrusters on her Dread and joins the attacks, " There's no way I'm letting you two men take all the glory!" as she bolts off towards the new battle area Meia stays quiet for a moment and then speaks.

" Dita, let's get going. Maybe charging ahead isn't the smartest move, but I do not wish to just float around motionless becoming an easy target for those freaks. So, join me if you'd like." Meia hits the thrusters heading towards the two monsters as Dita starts crying a bit before speaking.

" No matter what happens, I want to try and protect my friends. I'm going…" Dita heads off shortly followed by Jukkai as Barnette sighs and stares at her controls and mumbles to herself, " Well, if it is to end now… at least there won't be anyone to mourn us, cause they'll all be dead within moments of our failure. Such a pitiful outcome… I won't let it come to that!" Barnette stares out her window with tears in her eyes as she hurries to catch up to the others who are all nearly at the battlefield.

The two creatures were about to begin a direct assault on the Nirvana until they see the last line of defense quickly approaching them. " Foolish humans, we will put them out of their foolish misery." With that the yellow one sends out a quick volley of energy darts towards the oncoming enemies as the pilots dodge the energy darts with laser like precision getting a rather surprised reaction out of the beasts.

" Well seems like this group is feistier then the last batch." Says the yellow one in near awe as the green one's face contorts into a hideous and haunting sneer as he then speaks. " More skilled, feistier, or just luckier… it matters not. We will feast upon their blood just as we did the ones before. So calm down and just prepare to dine."

Renz and Hibiki enraged and driven unsheathe the new dual swords that were added to the Vanguards and rush towards the two creatures. Throwing caution to the wind, and doing nothing more then trusting their own skill and their hate driven power the two Vanguard pilots poise the swords to attack and ready their strikes.

The battle for self-preservation begins once again, this time the enemy is much more powerful and a large bit more gruesome. Who will prevail? Will Magno's death even matter, or will it just be marked off as beating the others to the inevitable?

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: All Things Come to Pass

Hibiki and Renz both circle around the yellow one for a few seconds trying to get a read on how exactly to tackle a monster like this. But while they are formulating ideas the rest of the group catches up causing Renz to open the communications link to everyone, yet addresses Hibiki, Alexei and Jukkai.

" Hey guys find your partner and form the Vandread. We need to rely on that to give us an edge." Hibiki being as gung-ho as he usually is spots Dita and flies towards her,

" Come on Dita!" as Dita responds in an equally energetic tone, " Alright Hibiki, Vandread time!"

Though, right before Hibiki and Dita seemingly crash into one another Dita quickly maneuvers out of the way and asks in a very confused way, " Wait! Why isn't it working? It always worked before…"

Meia sighs and says in an impassive manner, " It's just like Duelo and Parfait said… Peksis will allow us to fuse. But if Peksis, and the entire ship for that matter are offline… I think we don't have a chance at the fusion." Renz growls slightly and glares at the monsters that impede their way and states, " Fine… we don't need the damn Vandread fusion. We'll have the Dreads circle around and stay at a decent distance and hammer them with any long distance weapon they have, while the Vanguards attack from close range. Maybe that can buy enough time for Peksis to come back online… or just something to start going our way. Or hell, who knows, that may just be enough."

Barnette smirks and nods as she speaks, " Well it's an idea… and unless we're destined to die, something has to go our way. So I say we go with it!" The others all nod as Jukkai and Alexei then unsheathe their twin swords and take their places next to Renz and Hibiki on the front line.

The two creatures gaze curiously at the group of pilots, awaiting the move that will actually turn this slaughter into a battle. " These humans need to learn when to lay down and die…" Mutters the yellow one as the green on just smirks, " Patience my brother, we will let them attack, and once they leave themselves open we will feast." Both monsters grin and nod as they await the attack of the remaining Nirvana crewmembers.

The pilots line up, the four Vanguards in the front and the four Dreads right behind the Vanguards as Hibiki radios to Jura, " Keep your cool Jura. This little move should give us a slight advantage." Jura laughs slightly fighting her own fear of death as she replies, " Just don't get in Renzy wenzy's way or mine for that matter you idiot!"

The communication channel is closed after that and the tactic starts to take shape as Renz and Alexei both raise the sword in the Vanguards right hand over it's head and as they quickly lower the sword the Vanguards split. Hibiki and Alexei fly left and around towards the creatures as Jukkai and Renz head to the right and come around to engage the enemy. But the beauty of the tactic is not what the Vanguards do it's what the Dreads inadvertently do. As soon as the Vanguards split and left an open target the Dreads start firing off any and all long-range weapons they have at their disposal creating quite an effective distraction.

As long-range attacks hammer them the yellow monster quickly barks, " Arg, those bastards! I'm going to kill them myself!" The yellow creature holds out his hands as if he's getting ready to launch another energy cannon attack, but he forgot about something. Before the yellow monster can mount an attack Alexei and Renz come crisscrossing towards one another and without a single word being exchanged they both pass by the yellow monster slashing at it with their swords. The continuous crisscrossing motion and powerful slashing actions had a type of scissors effect when the two men's attacks land at the same time causing the arms of the creature to be cut off. This entire event happening in one quick and blurred motion as the yellow creature howls in pain.

" NO! My arms! Those bastards! BROTHER!" The green one looks over to his brother as he sees the arms of his brother fall off into the obscurity of space. " What? How did they do that to you?"

Amongst the confusion Renz radios over to the others, " Hibiki, follow me… Alexei and Jukkai, occupy that green one." Renz storms toward the yellow abomination with Hibiki next to him as Renz radios the plan, " I'm going to take both of my swords and plunge them into the eyes of that freak, I want you to come by and severe it's head." Hibiki smirks and nods, " Sure… that's a little brutal… but hey, not everything can be sweet." So with that Renz twirls both swords in the hands of the Vanguard, slowly aiming them downwards as he flies through the smoke given off from the still constant Dread barrage and lands both swords into the eye sockets of the creature.

" HUMAN! ARGGHKU!" The yellow creature tries to beat off Renz with his nubs of arms but realizes it's futile, " BROTHER! HELP ME! ARHGG!" The green one turns to see this Vanguard atop his brother's head gauging his eyes out, " These humans are psychotic! What the hell are they? I'll help you brother!" As soon as he says that Alexei slams both swords up through the green one's stomach causing more screams of pain. " Not me too! AAAAA!" Jukkai then comes up behind the green one and rams the swords into the back of its head forcing it to stare towards its yellow brother. Almost as if it were a synchronized tactic Hibiki then comes over decapitating the yellow one as the green monster just watches in horror seeing his brother slaughtered by the humans.

Renz quickly pulls his swords out of the now severed head as he and Hibiki float side-by-side staring at the weakened and restrained green one. " Meia, tell the other to stop firing…" The Dreads immediately end their barrage and Renz and Hibiki both hold the swords out in front of them and charge at the thing. The green creature doesn't have enough time to mount any type of counter attack, he just resigns himself to his fate with last words of, "There will be more of us, this does not end here" Just as he gets the last words out Jukkai quickly dislodges his swords and ducks down as Hibiki and Renz fly by, removing the head of this green one also.

So as the bodies of both fiends drift off into space the men breathe heavily and sheathe their weapons as Hibiki exclaims in a tired beat down way, " Hey! We won… I think." Renz laughs slightly and responds, " We won the battle, not the war. Plus we need to return to a ship that looks like it was just pulled out of a dumpster. We may not have won after all."

Meanwhile on the ship Parfait starts returning to consciousness, still very weary and with a splitting headache she fumbles around for a handheld communicator that she enhanced and radios into Meia. " M-Meia…" Meia hears this and opens the channel to all the pilots and replies, " Yes Parfait, is everyone alright?" Parfait groans a little still in immense pain but continues, " I don't know, I was knocked unconscious. Did you guys win or are you still in the heat of battle?" Barnette answers the question in her confident hotheaded way, " We slaughtered those ugly freaks!" Parfait chuckles slightly, " Well good, have the Vanguards pry open the hatch to the storage hangar, and I'll meet you all there… if I can get up."

With that Parfait closes the connection and Jura hollers at everyone, " We need to head back to the ship now!" Renz scoffs and shakes his head, " No duh Jura, just calm down, the Vanguards need to open the hatch anyway so unless you want to crash into the side of the Nirvana, just shut up and cool down." Jura gasps in an obviously irritated way, but since it's Renz she'll let it slide.

After very little stalling they all head back to the ship with Hibiki and Jukkai reaching the hatch first. " Alright, we'll open it up, give us a second. Jukkai you go that way and I'll go this way." Jukkai shrugs and starts pulling the doors apart, " Hibiki next time you try and give directions… remember to motion your Vanguards arms too, not just say this and that."

Everyone laughs as Hibiki just kind of mumbles, " Smart ass, so sue me for caring more about getting back into the ship then moving arms and fingers." Alexei quickly cuts in just trying to speed stuff up, " Dammit Hibiki, stop being an ass and open the hatch." With a little less then a grumble Hibiki starts pulling open the hatch, and after a few seconds both he and Jukkai have the hatch open enough for everyone to fly in and land their machines.

As they each open the cockpit doors and walk out of the robots Parfait comes limping into the Hangar, her glasses cracked, a fairly deep head wound with blood slowly dripping down her face as she holds a rag to the previously said injury as her free hand waves half heartedly as she then grips her shoulder and cringes. " Nice, to see you all again…"

The others gaze in shock and slight horror at their beaten comrade as they quickly jump down and run towards her. " Parfait! Don't move another inch!" Screams Dita as she runs towards Parfait and quickly embraces her beaten down friend.

" I'm gonna go find Duelo or Paiway…" Renz says in a slightly hurried way as he runs off towards the sick bay. While the others stand around huddled around Parfait.

" So, what happened here?" Asks Hibiki in an honestly clueless way with an equally vacant expression on his face. Parfait smirks a little at his question and responds, " All I know… is that there was a huge energy reading a split second before the impact. And next thing we are hit… then I just remember the ship echoing with screams of pain and suffering and then it's all dark. I'm pretty sure I was knocked unconscious… cause I don't remember anything from the actual attack until I stumbled back to my feet and attempted to contact you." Meia looks down for a moment as she starts thinking and trying to map out a timeline…

" So it was roughly 20 minutes that you were unconscious. Because from the time of the energy blast till the time of your transmission there was about a 15 to 20 minute time gap, it just really makes me wonder how the others are." As the others nod, all concerned for their shipmates Renz finally reaches the medical lab and looks around at the destroyed area.

" What in the name of the gods happened?" He looks around and sees little Paiway knocked out, as her body lies limp against a few small machines and a moving stool. Seeing her Renz slowly walks towards her and slaps her cheeks lightly and shakes her causing her to return to consciousness momentarily, " Are you okay Paiway?"

She smiles partially and nods, " Ya, nice to see you didn't die. I think Duelo's over on the other side…" With that Paiway passes out once again as Renz gently lays her back down and runs to the other end of the room to see Duelo, banged up and defiantly not looking great.

As Renz looks around her sees a small cup of water and picks it up as he looks down at his friend. " You'll hate me for this… but just be happy I didn't look for the smelling salts." So after that little apology Renz splashes the water into Duelo's face causing his eyes to flash open, as he looks around noticeably distressed.

" What was that for Renz? And what in the universe happened around here?" Duelo asks as he tries to stumble back to his feet. Renz shakes his head and grabs a small first aid kit and hoists Duelo up onto his right shoulder as he smirks at his friend. " All will be answered in due time, we just need you to tend to Parfait now, she's got some nasty looking lesions and a pretty gruesome head wound." Duelo understands as he and Renz begin heading back to the Hangar.

The scene in the Hangar doesn't change, the same odd anxious air about all of the pilots and Parfait trying to piece together all the information. So, before long Renz and Duelo come walking in as Duelo sees Parfait and nearly collapses in fear that she is severely injured.

" Parfait! Are you alright?" Parfait nods as she walks over to the two men and sits down slowly as she gazes up at Duelo, " I'm fine for now… just a few bumps and bruises." Renz then lets Duelo go so he may begin his work as he looks over to the rest of the people in the hangar.

" Let's head up to the bridge to see if Magno, B.C. and the others are alright. Then we can comb the rest of the ship after that. And ideally, we might be able to get some of the damage repaired before our next battle." Barnette looks down and sighs, " That fight… it was much easier then it should have been, don't you think? We didn't even need the Vandreads…"

Meia nods as she gazes toward Renz in wonderment, " Ya, what the hell was the deal? They were supposed to be giant, powerful and foreboding, and they fell like a house of cards in a slight gust." Renz just shrugs as Alexei answers a little unsure, but still going with his idea, " It's simple… they were feeling us out. That wasn't even the tip of their power probably. Any well thought battle tactic would begin with an easy battle, or at least the weaker people being sent out first. So… I have a feeling we were being toyed with, and if we don't get Peksis back up soon, we may not be so lucky next time."

Jura sighs and curses their luck a little bit, " Great even the weak ones have the power to render the Nirvana useless." Hibiki smirks slightly and brushes his nose with his thumb, " Hey, they just got lucky, next time we'll know what to expect. They don't stand a chance."

Everyone nods hoping what Hibiki said was right and also in accepting Alexei's answer as the one that makes the most sense. Before they head out Duelo comments hastily, " If anyone is brutally injured please drag my sorry butt up there to tend to them, alright?" Jura nods and smirks, " Oh trust me, if anyone has so much as a cut I'll personally drag you up there to administer the bandages." Duelo smiles slightly and nods as the rest now head off towards the bridge to locate their Commander and Captain and also to see how badly injured the crew is.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dirge of the Nirvana

As everyone heads to the bridge worried yet also slightly hopeful, realizing they overcame a lot just to defeat the enemy, they hope that maybe just maybe fate is smiling upon them and things may start looking up. While they pass through the hallways they see the scattered bodies of many injured crewmembers writhing in agony, but confidently reassuring them that it's not fatal. So as they reluctantly march along they finally enter the bridge and are completely aghast at what they see.

" This is the bridge? It looks more like a slaughterhouse this is insane…" Barnette mutters as they all look around. Jukkai quickly runs to Bart who just began crawling out of the control area looking around at his fallen comrades and confused peers.

" Hey guys… congrats on beating those things… wish I could have been of more use." Jukkai makes it over to his friend and smiles down at him, " You idiot, you should be more worried about your well being not if we killed a few lizard looking things." Bart laughs slightly until his eyes land on Ezra and B.C.

" B.C.! Ezra!" Alexei and Barnette quickly tend to them as Dita walks towards the Captain's chair and lets out a blood-curdling scream, " AHHHHHHHH! MAGNOOO!" Dita starts sobbing uncontrollably as Meia rushes towards her friend while Ezra and B.C. slowly return to consciousness, partly because of the scream and the other part due to Alexei and Barnette gently prodding at them.

B.C. holds his head in pain and says in a weary and beaten way, " D-Dita… what's wrong? Is Magno alright…?" The head trauma obviously causing him to forget that she passed shortly before the energy blast hit the ship.

Dita still crying as Meia runs up behind her and gasps in horror as Dita quickly turns around and hugs Meia squeezing her tightly as both women begin crying in each other's arms. Renz and Hibiki stare at one another slowly starting to realize what happened as Hibiki slowly walks to the scene.

" Hey old lady! Stop playing dead and-" his comment is stopped short after he finally sees Magno corpse. Her body seems flung against the wall, as it lies there upside down with an obviously broken neck. " No… no… old woman… Magno… NOOOOO!" Hibiki falls to his knees with his teeth tightly gnashed together and his fists clenched unable to speak. So as Hibiki stays there seething in rage and misery Renz lowers his head in respect for the dead and addresses a now standing B.C.

" Commander, what shall we do?" B.C. choking back tears of his own looks at Renz and smirks, " A soldier to the very end, aren't you Tagino?" Renz's eyes widen slightly as he shakes his head, " This is not my place… I didn't know Magno that well. So obviously I mourn the fact that we've lost one of our own, but I can't relate to your pain…"

B.C. holds up his hand and shakes his head, " It's alright, all this time around women has gotten me more emotional than I should be." He turns towards the Captain's chair and takes a deep breath, " If it is any consolation… Magno died of a heart attack prior to the enemy attack. So the state you see her in right now… all those injuries were sustained after death." Dita hears this and sniffles a little as she then glares at B.C., " But she's still dead B.C.! Magno was like a mother to most of us, and now she's dead… just when we need her the most." Meia nods as she hugs Dita tighter and looks down at Hibiki, " What do you think about this Hibiki?"

His eyes open vacantly as he just stares at nothing for a moment until it all finally hits him, " What do I think? I think we need to kick the crap out of those damn monsters! It is all their fault Magno is dead!" Bart smiles seeing Hibiki's rage as a cover up for his real feelings. " You know Hibiki… it's alright to cry." Bart manages to say while tears slowly trickle down his own cheeks.

Hibiki stands up quickly and shoots a very hard gaze towards Bart as he speaks, " I have no reason to cry, she was just an old woman. Who, respected me… and treated me like an equal when no one else would. She was always there when we needed her to be… and, well… she…" Hibiki can no longer fight the feelings as he begins to breakdown into tears.

Seeing this Meia lets Dita go and Dita flings herself to Hibiki as they both cuddle on the floor of the Nirvana, mourning the death of their beloved Captain. Renz then slowly walks over to Meia and places a hand on her shoulder, " You gonna be alright Meia?" Meia slowly turns as her pretty emerald eyes lock onto Renz and she just shakes her head and buries her head into his chest and holds him close, " Oh Renz… she was… so dear to all of us. Now, now she's gone…" Renz smirks and holds the beautiful blue haired pilot close to him and sighs. " It's alright… we'll get through this. No one worry."

Ezra staying pretty quiet the whole time looks over at Renz and asks in wonderment, " How can you say that? We just lost our captain, the most respected and revered women on this ship." Renz continues focusing on Meia but responds to Ezra, " We are forced to follow the chain of command and worry more about getting the ship operational. So with that, B.C. is the new Captain and he is to pick a commander. As for the repairs… we still need to check the entire ship, but Parfait is being treated by Duelo… so with how she works the ship will probably be working by tomorrow."

Ezra looks over to B.C. and says quietly, " Is this how all military men are on your planet? Uncaring and callous… I hope you say no." B.C. sighs and responds to Ezra with a faint smile on his face, " No Ezra… they aren't." But before Ezra can breathe a sigh of relief B.C. continues, " Only the good ones are like this. He is truly a soldier… as is Jukkai and Alexei. We defiantly came across an elite group here, almost as if it were fated to have the new arrivals hold the ship together after a tragedy."

Ezra looks down and nods slightly, " Yes… I suppose you're right. We can't just mourn and be left wide open for attacks." Jukkai and Bart stand up and Jukkai speaks, " Alright… Jura why don't you…" Jukkai looks around and raises a brow, " Where the hell did Jura go?" Just as he says that Jura, Duelo and Parfait all start walking into the bridge area.

" Remember Jukkai, I said if anyone was so much as cut I'd drag Duelo up here… and dead is much worse then cut." Jura masking her emotions well points over to Magno corpse as Duelo and Parfait gasp.

" No way… I can't believe it…" Parfait starts as Duelo places his right index finger over her lips and looks over to Alexei, " Alexei and Barnette… go check on Gasco." Alexei and Barnette nods as they run off hearing Barnette say as they run out, " Crap! I completely forgot about Gascogne!" So as they run off Duelo slides Magno's body off the wall and into a laying down position on the floor as he then removes his lab coat and places it over her head.

" Hibiki… how do you think she'd like to go out?" Hibiki looks up at Duelo still crying and fighting to not become a complete wreck as he sniffles a bit as Dita kisses Hibiki's cheek. " Calm down Hibiki… everything will be fine…"

Hibiki smiles enjoying the affection and attempted soothing from Dita as he finally speaks, " Well the old lady was really unconventional so I say… we send her out in an escape pod. Place her in there and give her a proper respectful goodbye, fit for the best space pirate ever…"

Parfait smiles and Bart grins a little as he cheers, " Ya! That's what I'm talking about! We should celebrate her death, or at least not be so in the dumps. Cause you know… she'd prolly be yelling at us for being wimps or something." Bart laughs slightly as the others just nod.

Meanwhile, Barnette and Alexei reach the area where Gasco almost always is and start looking around for her. " Hey Gasco, you better not be dead too! You already scared us once with the fake death thing, not again!" Barnette says in a worried and still slightly annoyed way as Gasco opens her eyes and responds weakly, " Barnette, you hot headed brat… I'm not dead… yet…" Alexei hears her voice and runs over to where Gasco is and nearly throws up, but instead manages to mutter, " Oh god…"

Barnette reaches the spot a few moments after Alexei and has a similar reaction. " Oh my god, what happened Gasco?" Gasco props herself up against a counter with her good arm and smirks, " Would you believe it was a really nasty poker accident?" Alexei's eyes widen as he barks, " How the hell can you joke when your leg is bend backwards and you have bones in your arm sticking out!"

Gasco smirks and sighs as she answers, " Eh, you'll understand once you get to know me better. But anyway… what's this you better not be dead too stuff Barnette?" Barnette looks down as she bites her bottom lip trying to not cry and responds quickly, " Magno, she's… she's dead." Gasco's eyes widen as she then looks over at Alexei and back to Barnette, " You're joking right? Magno… she… can't be dead…" Alexei slowly lifts up Gasco as Barnette comes over to help, " You'll see for yourself…" and with that they both start taking her up to the bridge, to see for herself and to also see Duelo.

So as Barnette and Alexei take Gascogne up to the bridge Paiway slowly stumbles to the bridge and looks at everyone. " Hey, what's going on? Why's everyone so sad looking?" Shocked to even see Paiway standing up Renz speaks to her over Meia's shoulder, " Magno, she was killed in the fight." Paiway's eyes widen as she limps over to the covered body and moves the coat a little and begins crying. " No…"

She falls to her knees and then quickly falls back into a sitting position next to Magno's corpse as she begins to cry. Duelo looks over to the young girl after he finishes tending to the wounds of Ezra, B.C., and Bart. " Hey Paiway… why don't you come over here and help me with a few things." Usually Paiway would jump being as she has a kind of crush on Duelo but she doesn't budge and inch. All she does is continue crying.

Some time later, Alexei, Barnette and Gasco make it up to the bridge where Gascogne can finally see. As soon as she looks around she sees Paiway, Hibiki, Dita and Meia crying, with Renz consoling Meia, Duelo tending to injuries and Parfait fiddling around in the bridge console trying to get something to work.

" So… it looks like you weren't lying…" As she says that Duelo looks over at the entrance and sees the very banged up Gascogne and walks over to her, " Gasco, wow, you're in the worst condition I've seen so far." Gasco glances over at Duelo and smirks, " Don't you mean second worst?" Duelo's eyes widen as he nods, " They told you huh?"

Gascogne nods and motions to the coat covered body, " I take it that's Magno…" Duelo nods, " Would you like to see her one last time before I tend to your wounds?" Gasco looks down and says quietly, " Is anything abnormal on her…" Duelo stops and sighs as he glances off to the side and reluctantly says, " Her neck… it was broken… so her head is kind of rest on her shoulder in a very unnatural way."

Gascogne nods and grins weakly, " Then no, I want to remember her as she was… not as she is now." Duelo nods and smiles slightly, " I can respect that wish. Alright then… I need to get to work on you quick before any of your abnormalities set."

So as Duelo goes to work on Gascogne and the others try and occupy their time, either working to try and get the Nirvana operational, or even just consoling a loved one, everyone is trying to do something. So B.C. just turns and looks at the Captain's chair… his new spot and thinks, ' Can I fill Magno's shoes? When will we be attacked next? Can we win without Magno's leadership?"

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New Regime

As the mayhem continues on the bridge B.C. finds himself slowly lowering his body into the Captain's chair with his head hung low in remores and respect and his hands on both arm rests, palms open and turned down as to be resting on top of the chair arms. As everyone on the bridge is preoccupied with one thing or another Renz is the only one to see anything. So barely noticing, but also being the only one to take any notice Renz gradually releases Meia from his grasp and glances over to B.C. and he nods slowly as he salutes.

" Captain Buzon! We await your orders!" Renz standing straight and tall his arm perfectly propped into the Taraak military salute as he stares confidently towards the still shaky new leader. Hearing Renz's voice and the words that were spoken, everyone slowly looks up from whatever they may have been doing to gaze over at the Captain's chair, and it's new resident.

B.C. slowly looks up to see the number one soldier doing exactly what he needs to do. Playing the part to help attempt to reorganize the ship and give B.C. a small jolt of confidence to regroup and focus.

A small yet very familiar smirk crosses B.C.'s face as he looks directly at Renz and nods. " Tagino… you really are a life size cut out of the military code of conduct aren't you?" Renz grins still saluting but addressing B.C. without the brashness and formality of military tone. " Just doing my part to try and put the pieces back together sir. We need a leader and direction at this time. Cause even though we are in mourning, we are also on high alert and susceptible to enemy attack at any moment. Our victory on the field will only buy us so much time. So, I'm afraid with how relentless the enemy's attack was… we would not have a sufficient amount of time to go at a leisurely pace." After his speech Meia wraps her arms around Renz's waist lovingly and looks towards B.C.

" He's right Buzon… we don't have enough time to mourn Magno's death along with completely fixing a ship, plus the repairs on the Dreads and Vanguards to battle such dreadful opponents. We need to regroup so we can act quickly and efficiently." B.C. looks around and sees the rest of the crew nod in unison and look towards their new Captain eagerly awaiting something, anything… just a sign that things are back on track.

B.C. smiles and stands up sharply and looks about, " Alright then people, we have a ship to run! Duelo and Paiway, I want you both to scour the entire ship aiding all who need it. I expect all injured members to be treated in five hours. Hibiki and Jukkai, I want you to go to the medical quarters and get a sheet and a stretcher. Place Magno's corpse upon it and take her body to an escape pod. Once everyone is accounted for we will give her a ceremony fit not only for a pirate, but for a Queen!" With the momentary pause to let that all sink in, cheers erupt from the crew in memory of Magno and in support of B.C.

Quickly jumping up from his spot on the ground Hibiki states, " No problem B.C. we'll take the old woman to an escape pod and when the time comes I'll make sure she hears my loud mouth wherever she may be!" said in his usual loud, arrogant and oddly up tempo way, he runs off to the medical quarters to fetch the things followed shortly after by a slightly amused Jukkai.

B.C. then averts his gaze towards the bridge and Parfait toiling away, " Parfait and Ezra, I want you both to do your best to get the bridge up and running and get Peksis working to at least 50 percent capabilities in three hours. Understood ladies?" Parfait nods sharply as Ezra turns to the console and looks at the beat up controls.

" Parfait, do you think that's possible? I mean, I commend everyone on trying to get everything under control again… but, it might be asking too much." Parfait looks at Ezra and smiles reassuringly, " Ezra, we can do it if we try our hardest."

A sweat drop slowly slides down the side of Ezra's face as she quirks a brow in disbelief, " So what book did you read that one out of?" Parfait glares at Ezra a bit and says through her teeth, " Just start reconnecting wires and complain less alright? We don't have much of a choice, I'd rather try to put up a fight then be killed like dogs." Ezra's eyes widen a little but she nods and starts working.

Duelo finishes splinting Gasco's arm and leg and sighs, " Well I hope the rest aren't as bad off as you were, because I'll need more then five hours to do this kind of work on everyone."

After saying that Duelo glances over towards Paiway who is still just sitting their, limp and sobbing. Unable to come up with any words Gasco props herself up and leans against the wall and begins hobbling towards Paiway. " PAIWAY! You were given an order from you Captain… collect yourself and do your job!" Paiway once again doesn't budge an inch and just cries harder. Duelo is watching in shock with how angry Gasco is with Paiway and also because he's repressing the urge to tell her to stay off of her feet. But after more consideration he decides it's best to not comment and just watch, lest he wants to get smacked.

Finally making her way to Paiway Gasco grabs her by her pigtails and twirls her around. Paiway's eyes grow large still filled with tears as she looks at Gasco's face and just cries more, " I – I – I can't Gascogne… this… this is too much! I want to go to bed and wake up! This is all just a bad dream! I – I – I- " before she can finish her tear soaked statement Gasco releases her hair and smacks Paiway straight across her left cheek.

" We must be strong now, Paiway… I know your young, but we need you. Duelo can't do it all by himself and you're the only other available person we have qualified to assist the others. So Paiway, if not for us, and if not for yourself… do it for Magno. She wouldn't want you to be weak, she'd want you to do all you could and get those bastards back. Understand?" Paiway's hand slowly comes up to her cheek to feel the welt… but she stops crying and she smiles.

" Thanks Gasco… you're right, we all need to do our part, and I need to be strong." She turns quickly to Duelo and forces another smile. " Come on Duelo! Let's go help everyone so we can beat the crap out of those freakish Zoo animals!" So with that Paiway picks up a small med kit and runs down the hall to find people to help. As Duelo just watches amazed at how Gasco can get through to people in very unexpected ways. " You will never cease to amaze me Gasco. I'm glad we didn't lose you, you are far too important for us to be without."

Gasco just smirks and waves her hand, " That's nice doc… but shouldn't you be on your way too?" Duelo blushes slightly and realizes that he should really catch up with Paiway, so he collects his things and begins down the hall after his young protégée.

B.C. takes a deep breath and looks over to Gascogne, " You know he was right… without you the girls would be lost and operations would seemingly fall apart. So I want you to take my old place as second in command. Will you accept?" Gasco stretches a little and plays with her splints slightly as she smiles, " I suppose I could… but you know what? I think I deserve a raise, ya know the extra authority and all." B.C. smiles and laughs slightly and throws his hands into the air, " Well with the repair bills I'm not sure… but if you're out of our budget I can always find someone else…"

Gasco shakes her head, " Well chill out, I accept your offer. I mean really, you don't need to break my arm about it." The collective in the bridge let out a groan followed by a slight chuckle as Alexei just shakes his head, " So corny…"

Barnette steps up to Buzon and salutes, " Captain what would you like me to do?" Not expecting the questions B.C. surveys the area and sees Renz, Meia and Alexei free while it seems like Bart and Jura are working on the central core.

" Barnette, Alexei, Meia and Renz… I want you all to go to the Dread and Vanguard hangar, fix what you can to the best of you abilities, I wish you luck." With that B.C. stands and looks out to the rest of the crew, " Everyone else who can stand and make themselves useful, assist in cleaning and getting the ship back up to working capacity. We might get a day to work… but don't count on it. This is a make or break situation for all of us! Even if we lose, let's make sure to give them one hell of a fight!" The crew lets out a loud cheer as the ones assigned to the hangar head off and the rest try their hardest to stand and make themselves worth something.

As B.C. starts sitting Gasco hobbles over and places her hand on B.C.'s shoulder, " You're doing well… they respect you and won't disappoint you Buzon." B.C. smirks and nods his head, " I know Gasco… I know…"

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17: Preparations Nearly Complete

Gasco looks out the large window in the main control area, surveying the cracks and the ship off in the distance. " May the Gods be with us... because our chances don't look great, but we still have to remember to smile..."

Buzon just looks over to Gasco and sighs, " You always say remember to smile, why exactly? What is there to smile about... our little victory? How about our trashed ship? Or maybe even our depleted moral? Or better yet, our beat up crew? Tell me Gasco... why smile?"

Gasco grins and looks up at the ceiling, slowly closing her eyes she begins to respond, " Someone needs to B.C., our luck has been horrible thus far in this battle... so why wallow in our misery?"

B.C. gazes out of the window, " Life won't just smile and be nice to you just because your whole world is crashing in around you... so why should you?"

Gasco laughs a little, " Life may be cruel, but I like to try and make the best of things for as long as I am able to." With that Gasco looks over at B.C. and smiles, " So how bout you give me a smile Buzon?"

B.C. just scoffs at the suggestion and continues looking out the window, " I'll smile when those things are dead and gone." B.C. then stands up and glances at Gasco, " Take a seat and man the bridge... I'm going to walk the ship just to make sure things are in order."

Gasco nods and smirks, " And I'll try not to get any of my smiling on the chair, we know how you need to maintain the military leader, stone faced demeanor that you do oh so well."

B.C. can't help but smirk at the comment, " Nice to see you pay attention to detail." B.C. gives Gasco a wave as he exits the bridge and heads first to the hangar to see how the Dread and Vanguard repairs are going.

So while B.C. is heading to the hangar, the others are toiling away at whatever they can find. Alexei and Renz are going about to the four Vanguards surveying what is wrong with all of them and making quick and dirty repairs to the easiest things first.

" Hey Alexei what's wrong with yours?" Renz says looking over towards his comrade from the top of his battered mechanical suit. Alexei just sighs and looks behind himself to responds to Renz, " Aesthetically it's nearly perfect, but the energy waves from the creatures and the way we pushed the suits during battle really did a number on the wiring and joints in general. The left arm alone looks like it's about ready to fall off. What about yours?" Renz laughs a little, " There's a bunch of scratches and holes to the outer shell, and the frame work is a little messed up but yup, the wiring and the joints are nearly shot. This is gonna take a while to repair."

Whereas off at the other end on the hangar Meia and Barnette are looking at the Dreads, " Hey Meia... why are they so messed up? Is Peksis really that important to our machinery that if it goes down even usual minimal damage is amplified?" Meia raises a brow and shrugs, " How am I supposed to know that Barnette? Parfait is the one that handles the Peksis area of the machinery, my forte is battle maneuvers and execution." Barnette smiles and looks at Meia, " You're worried, just like the rest of us. Cause ever since Renz came into the picture you haven't acted all official and formal like you used to be. You finally found someone you like who likes you back and you're afraid to lose him... aren't you?"

Meia looks down and fights back tears as she nods slowly, " I lost my parents to war... I don't want to lose Renz. It just seems like whomever I start to care about dies, and Renz is a soldier till the end... so asking him to fight half speed isn't going to work. He'll fight until he can't, and that's what scares me Barnette..." Barnette pats Meia on her shoulder and smiles, " Hey don't let him see you crying, you haven't lost him yet. Plus, we have to get these damn Dreads up to standards before those butt ugly animal monster things want to try and drink our blood... or whatever the hell they do again."

Meia nods sharply and grins as she looks at the Dreads, " Alright, enough crying… it's time we got to work, don't you think?" Barnette smiles and picks up a wrench by throwing it in the air and then quickly catching it in mid spin, " Let's fix these pieces of crap!"

While that group continues working on the machines Hibiki and Jukkai are looking around the medical quarters for a stretcher, or at least something to use like one. Kicking over a few trays in frustration Hibiki looks over at Jukkai, " Did you find anything yet? I mean all I can find are syringes and gauze… and I don't think Magno wants to be a space mummy." Jukkai looks back at his immature shipmate and just shakes his head, " You're right in the fact that she wouldn't want to be a mummy, but can you act your age for a few minutes please?" Hibiki looks away momentarily and kicks some of the crap on the floor, " You know man… I just can't stand this whole damn thing. We try our hardest to beat those ugly freaks; we actually win when no one thought we could. And what do we get in return? A busted ship, a dead captain, screwed up mechs and a huge god damned headache! Why us man, why us?" Jukkai looks at a supply closet and moves towards it while responding to Hibiki, " I don't know why it had to be us, but we have to beat it Hibiki. Maybe we were chosen, maybe we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or maybe it's just some dumb luck. But we're all that Mejere and Taraak have left man. We need to pull it together, if not for ourselves… then for our planets and loved ones" After pausing for a moment seeing that the door to the supply closet is crushed inward he ends his statement, " So, it's our job now to beat these things and get on with our lives. But first, we need to send off Magno… now get your lazy ass over here and help me open this door." Hibiki glances up at his friend and just smirks, " Alright you weak bitch, move to the side… let a real man take care of this." Jukkai raises a brow and looks over at Hibiki in disbelief but steps to the side and allows Hibiki to try and get the door unstuck.

Jukkai turns a toppled chair right side up and sits down to enjoy the show as Hibiki walks up to the dented door. " Alright Jukkai, watch me work!" After saying that Hibiki rubs his hands together and grabs the handle and begins to pull with all of his might. As he continues to pull the door doesn't even budge an inch. Jukkai looks down and finds a magazine on the floor to read while Hibiki is being stupid, " Whenever you get tired of losing the battle against the door, tell me and I'll help you out. Okay?" Hibiki just scoffs at the comment and stretches a little, " I'm just warming up ya know? I needed to stretch my muscles and everything first." Jukkai just rolls his eyes and nods as Hibiki now jumps onto the door. His hands on the handle and his feet actually on the door, as he begins to tug like a maniac to get it open. Now how he's staying up is beyond gravity and physics but it's an amusing site for Jukkai. Though just before Jukkai can say anything the ship's lights turn on nice and bright as the ship itself jumps slightly with the surge of power.

Not expecting the ship to move Hibiki is taken completely off guard when the door suddenly flings open and slams him against the wall. He slides down and off the wall flattened and dumb looking as Jukkai looks up and sees the door open, " Ah, you got it open… good job manly man." And with that Jukkai puts the magazine in his back pocket and walks into the closet and pulls out a stretcher that is miraculously still in tact.

" Okay we got what we came here for." Jukkai looks down at the flattened idiot on the floor beside him. " Get up and head to the bridge you dork, we have work to do." So with that Jukkai just walks out of the room and heads towards the bridge while Hibiki is still lying on the floor regaining his bearings.

Just then Parfait begins speaking over the loudspeaker, " We have power! You probably figured that out already from the brighter lights and the ship moving… but I just thought I'd state it. We're running at about 60 percent power and that's including the backup generators. So we still do have a lot more work ahead of us, but every little bit helps right? Keep up the good work guys!" As Parfait cuts out Hibiki starts coming back to reality, " Oww… my head hurts, stupid door attacking me like that. I'm gonna need to learn how to anticipate crap like that. Dammit, that really hurts." As he stumbles back to his feet he shakes the cobwebs out of his head and begins his disorientated trip back to the bridge.

Hearing the good news Renz looks over at Alexei, " Well at least something is starting to look up for us." Alexei just smirks, but before he can respond to Renz he hears footsteps entering the hangar and glances up over his Vanguard to see B.C. standing there. " CAPTAIN!" Alexei quickly drops a wrench into the cockpit of his Vanguard as he stands up and salutes to their new captain.

Before the others can react similarly B.C. lifts up his hand and begins speaking, " Save the formalities for when it actually counts. Now we should be worried more about getting these suits, the ship and Peksis operational… not who we need to start saluting at." After scanning the machines and the people's expressions he gathers that the repairs aren't going to be as easy as they would have hoped.

" Renz and Alexei… what is the status of the Vanguards?" Renz just smirks as he shrugs and starts explaining, " Joints are fried, the external damage, though not extensive is going to take some time to patch, and a few pieces here or there need to be completely reattached because they are just barely hanging on. So I would say it's safe to assume that Peksis has some kind of protecting effect along with the Vandread fusion ability." Alexei nods and adds a little, " I completely agree, cause after Peksis and the ship went down it seemed like even the slightest amount of damage seemed more severe then it should have." B.C. grits his teeth a little but nods regardless of how he really feels, " So after we get the ship functioning a little better I'll make sure to put Parfait solely on Peksis duty. But anyway… Meia and Barnette… what about the Dreads?"

Barnette runs her fingers through her hair and just shakes her head, " Not that good, we found out that the boosters are cooked, so if we had to use them now we'd go about as fast as Bart can think. As for the outsides they are fine, and as long as we get more ammunition into these bad boys, they're basically fine." Meia nods and looks over at B.C., " Our biggest problem is the lack of speed, our Dreads pride themselves on maneuverability… and without that we are basically sitting ducks." Buzon can do nothing more than just sigh and look at the floor, " Well try your best… I can't ask for anymore then that. We should just be thankful that they've given us this much time to regroup."

And almost as if it were a cruel trick of the gods, as soon as B.C. says those words Parfait comes on the loudspeaker again, " Captain Buzon please report to the bridge ASAP! We have a situation! I repeat, Captain Buzon to the bridge right away we have an emergency! It's a good thing I just fixed this; oh I'm still on… umm… ya… B.C. come here now please." B.C. just clenches his fist and looks up at the crewmembers repairing the machines, " Stay where you are and fix as much as possible, I'll contact the rest of you over the loud speaker once I find out what's going on."

The others all nod as B.C. turns to head back to the bridge grumbling about how his comment jinxed them and the gods having a sick sense of humor.

While on the bridge that ugly Hyena creature is on the screen with that disgusting sneer and equally repulsing face. This time being more impatient she begins to discuss things with Gasco, " So you are the new second in command because our attack murdered your captain? That is fantastic, I am only saddened that we can't feast on her old corpse."

Gasco smirks and maintains her cool, " So what exactly is the purpose of this transmission? Cause taken your fervor I doubt that this is to discuss your surrender." The Hyena woman narrows her eyes and bares her teeth, " Nice to see you are one of the quicker beings of your race. You have murdered our warriors, and we are more then willing to continue the fight. This is just to offer you a different course of defeat."

Before Gasco can respond B.C. walks on to the bridge and cuts in with his response, " And what would that be exactly?" The Hyena notices the familiar face and grins, " Ahh the cocky second in command is now the leader? How interesting… but I will explain to you how you will die this time. The two you murdered had an elder brother who wishes to engage in a one on one battle with one of your crewmembers. Cause even though we can overwhelm your ship and decimate you completely… our race is that of great pride and respect for the warrior's way. Our great Jackal warrior will fly out on one of our moveable hover domes. The battle will commence with one against one and no more from either side will be allowed in. But if you are lucky enough to win… I can't promise your combatant safe return, because by then the battle is concluded and everything is free game once again."

B.C. takes a deep breath and glares at the beast on the screen, " So you believe in honor as long as it is agreed upon? How novel…" The Hyena doesn't react she just responds, " That is your choice, and given the status of your ship we are probably doing you a favor in not laying siege to your ship and feasting on your bodies."

Gasco glances over at B.C., " The Jackal would probably want the one who killed his brothers… which I guess would be Renz because he killed one and came up with the tactic." B.C. acknowledges that and nods, " Alright, you get your one on one battle, but I want one stipulation to be that he must remain his usual size, no gargantuan crap." The Hyena let's out a long laugh and finally composes herself long enough to respond, " He wouldn't need to shift his shape anyway to dispose of one of you. You have a deal… I will take pleasure in watching this Renz be treated like an appetizer."

With that the transmission cuts out and the crew all look towards B.C. with Gasco being the only one brave enough to speak, " Well who's going to tell Renz?" B.C. grins and turns to Gasco, " That's not the problem Gasco, Renz will be more than happy to fight… the real question is… who is going to tell Meia…"

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Fields are Burning

Gasco looks over at the ground and grimaces a little, " Oh ya, Meia has really grown attached to him. I haven't seen her this happy... well ever." B.C. nods his head and looks off to Parfait, " Parfait, will you please call Renz to the bridge..." Parfait nods and turns towards the speaker system but stops as she sees Jukkai walking in.

" Hey, I found a stretcher..." After a pause to scan everyone's lifeless expressions he sighs, " That freakish thing contacted us again, didn't it?" Parfait nods her head and B.C. walks up to the main console of the ship and looks through the glass at the enemy ship.

" Those freaks we killed before, well they had a brother... he wants someone's head on the end of his pike essentially. We offered up Renz..." Jukkai leans the stretcher up against the wall and comments, " So he's the sacrificial lamb? I'm not going to stand for that Captain."

Hearing the commotion brewing Bart and Jura pop their heads out of the central control area and Bart begins to comment, " Hey he's a Taraak general, he was number one in his graduating class... and when it comes to active duty generals he's number three in amount of field victories and he's undefeated in actual hand to hand combat." B.C. glances back at Bart and grins, " So since when are you a walking encyclopedia of our generals?" Bart just smiles and shrugs, " I know the numbers on those who impress me, I mean he was and probably still is one of the top candidates of all the men to go to the factory to make a child with." Hearing the key word 'child' something sparks in Jura to act out, " Renzy wenzy will be fine, I mean he is far too handsome and talented to be defeated by such ugliness. But I'll make sure to try and get him back into my room before he heads off to his battle." So with that Jura hops out of the central core and runs off to her room to try and seduce Renz before his fight.

As Jura bolts out of the bridge entrance she bumps into Hibiki, his face getting lodged between her breasts. Still in his dazed state Hibiki starts rambling, " Why hello there... I didn't know there were twins on the ship..." With that, Jura gives Hibiki a hard smack across his face that in turn helps him regain his senses, " These are only for Renz and possibly Jukkai to touch! So get away from me you perv!" Hibiki just rubs his cheek and barks back, " Fine, not like I'd wanna touch you anyway! Dita's are nicer and bouncier!" Jura's eyes turn red and she spins around with her leg extended and the heel of her foot catches Hibiki in the back of the head, which sends him sprawling onto the ground.

"That'll teach you to not appreciate my beautiful assets." So with that Jura huffs off back to her objective to look nice and have a baby with Renz while Hibiki is prostrate on the floor complaining about his head and face. But after a few moments of futile complaining Hibiki gets back up to his feet and walks onto the bridge just to be greeted by an argument.

" If he really is that impressive, we need him for the grand scheme of things! I'll go in his place, sure my record isn't as loaded as his... but the only people I only lost weapon combat against were Alexei and Renz. Renz wielding his long swords is basically a death sentence for anyone facing him, and Alexei and his bow staff keep an attacker at bay and his defensive skills are unmatched." B.C. nods and smiles, " Well you said it right there... Renz with his long swords is unbeatable, so why should we switch him out?" Jukkai grits his teeth and glares at B.C., " He's peerless against humans and things comparable to humans. Who knows what the hell some genetically mutated freakish Jackal humanoid would be able to do to him." B.C. looks off to the side and before he can retort Gasco chimes in, " Call Renz and Alexei up here. We will have the men make their choice. If they all agree that Renz stands the best chance... then we must make sure that the rest are willing to pick up the slack if Renz should happen to not return."

Bart jumps out of the central core and nods, " I like that idea... it's a fair way to do it. But I already know I'm voting for Renz to go. He may be a giant loss if he loses... but I have faith that he won't lose." Jukkai's gaze bolts over to Bart, as he just looks at his friend a little taken aback that he's on the other side of this decision. " But he could be such a bigger help to us here... and well..." Hibiki smirks and finally adds his two cents, " Jukkai, cram it. In a massive battle he may be a great leader but there is still an off chance that a glitch could happen and cause more bad than good. The fact that he would be endangering only his own life lowers our risk of catastrophic losses and allows him to focus on only himself and not worry about Meia, or any of us doing the right thing. So I'm gonna vote for Renz too... cause believe you and me, I'd love to beat the crap out of the monster myself... but even I need to realize my limitations." Jukkai sighs and looks at B.C., " It won't be necessary to call Renz and Alexei...cause Renz will vote for himself... and Alexei probably would add another vote into Renz's tally. So the choice is already made, now all we can really do is pray he wins."

Ezra smiles and finally adds to the conversation, " We'll be here, praying for him along with adding moral support and cover fire if he needs it. No one on this ship goes into anything alone." Jukkai smiles and looks around at the crew, " I see that now... I apologize for questioning you B.C., that's grounds for insubordination and-" B.C. just smiles and interrupts, " Shut up Jukkai, you're stuck here like it or not. Now help Hibiki get Magno on that stretcher. We'll send her off after Renz gets back, almost as if it were a victory sending." Jukkai can't help but grin a little out of embarrassment and pride in the whole stick together mentality as he walks over to the covered corpse of their fallen former Captain and calls to Hibiki, " Come on man, open up the stretcher and get yourself over here with it." Hibiki nods as he opens the stretcher and wheels it towards his friend and fallen leader. " Come on old lady... time to go for a ride..."

As Hibiki and Jukkai place Magno on the stretcher Alexei, Meia, Barnette and Renz are pondering why exactly B.C. was called back to the bridge until Parfait's voice coming in over the intercom suddenly disrupts their discussion, " Renz Tagino, report to the bridge please, I repeat, Renz please report to the bridge immediately. Thank You. Wow I really like doing this whole speaker thing; I will dub myself official speaker lady... DAMMIT! I forgot to shut it off again... umm... hehe... Renz... now... thanks."

The four people in the hangar can't help but laugh at Parfait's goofiness as Renz looks up at the rest of them, " Well it looks like I'm about to find out what all the fuss is about. If it's something that could very well include death I will make sure to tell you guys, but until then... I guess I really shouldn't keep them waiting". So with that the confused Taraak general makes his way up to the bridge to be greeted with Hibiki and Jukkai wheeling Magno out towards the escape pod area. " Hey Renz... you're definitely gonna wanna hear what's in store for you man." Hibiki mutters as he and Jukkai go past the now even more confused warrior.

Renz raises a brow and watches them continue down the hall just wondering what the hell he meant by that as he finally walks up to B.C. and salutes, " Captain, you requested to see me?" B.C. pauses for a moment and nods, " At ease soldier..." as Renz places his hands behind his back and relaxes his stance he inquires, " So, is it battle preparations that we need to go over? Are they planning on overwhelming us while we're in a beaten state?" B.C. rolls his eyes and shakes his head, " No, I wish that was the case... but it's a much different situation. You see Renz, the brother of the two creatures we defeated is out for revenge... and he wants to drink the blood of his brothers' murderer." Renz sighs and looks out the window, " Well now... how quaint. So am I being served in vinaigrette sauce with a nice Chianti?"

The entirety of the bridge can't help but laugh at Renz's candor, but B.C. answers in a nearly sorrowful way, " I'm sorry Renz, you are our most capable fighter... hell your record is even more impressive and decorated than my own. Jukkai tried to change our minds, but obviously it was to no avail. You could always refuse though I suppose... it's not like we're forcing you to go."

Renz smiles as he looks over at Bart, " Hey Bart, go get my swords. I'd like you to shine them up with a nice polish and sharpen the blade with the wet stone in my top drawer. Alright?" Bart smiles, " Of course Renz, anything else you want me to get while I'm there?" Renz smirks, " How about a prayer and a perfect strategy while you're at it." Bart smiles and puts his finger on his chin; " Maybe I can find that under your carpet or something... I look around." As Bart walks off to Renz's room Gasco just smiles, " You know you could've declined." Renz grins and stretches a little, " It's not in my nature to acquiesce to anything, especially a brawl."

After a few moments of silence Renz turns on his heel and heads back towards the hangar, " I shall go inform the others to assist me on my Vanguard in an attempt to expedite repairs and get it's mobility back to snuff. Also I will inform them to pack much long-range weaponry onto the rest of the Vanguards and the Dreads. Mine on the other hand will stay equipped with close range weaponry. Does that sound satisfactory Captain?" B.C. laughs a little and waves his hand dismissively, " You know that's the best plan... remind me again why you didn't throw yourself into the vote for new Captain when our Magno died?"

Renz smiles and looks back at B.C. from over his right shoulder, " It wasn't... and still isn't my place. I may be tactically sound, but you are closer with the crew Buzon. And a Captain must be loved and respected... not just a strategic mastermind." And with that Renz walks out of the bridge towards the hangar as Gasco hobbles towards B.C. and places her hand on his shoulder, " His right B.C., you were the best person for the job." Buzon just nods and grins, " That bastard is too good for us. It's a blessing he got roped into the cohabitation process... we're lucky to have him." Gasco nods and the rest of the bridge crew nod their heads in agreement as Parfait pinches Ezra, " OW! Parfait... what was that for?" Parfait adjust her glasses and smiles, " Finish working on getting more of the main power back to the ship... I'm gonna go see what I can do with Peksis. Renz will probably need as much help as possible... no matter how confident he is."

Renz continues down the hall until he is right outside of the hangar entrance hearing the voices of his friend Alexei and new acquaintances Barnette and Meia. Before walking in he catches the tail end of a conversation, "So you think it's bad?" Barnette asks almost as if she expects a no, " Come on Barnette... you know they wouldn't call B.C. and Renz to the bridge for a tea party." Alexei retorts slightly sarcastically but by his tone you can tell he's just as worried as Barnette. " Don't worry... B.C. and Renz will fix whatever it is, I know it." Meia says quietly almost as if she were trying to convince herself and not the others.

" Great... well, I told them I'd inform them... so time to make good on my promise..." Renz takes a deep breath and walks in bracing himself for some screaming, a decent bit of crying and very little full out support.

To Be Continued...


End file.
